Unexpected Mistake
by Aver.G
Summary: Riley never thought that she would be in this mess. She was confused and sad that blind her decision making that lead her to an unexpected pregnancy. RIARKLE
1. Chapter 1

"Riley, are you done? Just pee on the stick already," Farkle said as he was impatiently waiting outside of the bathroom.

"Don't pressure me! You know how hard it is to pee on a stick?" Riley yelled from inside of the bathroom.

It wasn't hard to pee on a stick, it was just an excuse. She wasn't ready, and she is freaking out that she was in a position that she never thought she would be in. She was too afraid to pee on the stick and face the reality.

After it took like almost half an hour in there, she finally came out holding out a box that she put three pregnancy test in it that she does not have the guts to look at. Farkle was nervously sitting at the corner of his bed waiting for her.

Riley sat next to Farkle with an awkward silence, not knowing what to say.

"What does the test say?" Farkle broke the silence.

"I haven't looked at it yet,"

"You spent almost half an hour in there," he sighs.

"I don't want to face it alone, this is really hard for me, I thought you would understand," she started going into tears.

Farkle was shocked that he made her cry, it wasn't his intention,

"I'm sorry Riles, out of all people I should've understood, I put you in the mess, whatever the test say, I know it's my fault, that you are in this position. I put you in this mess and I'm so sorry," and Riley started crying even harder and all he wanted to do is repeat his words because he really meant what he said and he doesn't know what to say than to say sorry and blame himself.

Riley just places the box on the bed.

"Between both of us, we know that it wasn't your fault. Stop blaming yourself, you're making me feel worst."

 _Flashback_

" _Why would you do that?" Farkle asks while holding a cone of ice cream that Riley offered to buy him._

" _Do what?" she replied._

" _Why are you pushing Maya to confess her feelings to Lucas, It was not right for you to rant it out like that when I know you still have feelings for him."_

 _Riley did not reply of why she did what she did, they just keep walking in silence until Riley spot a stable nearby._

" _Look, a stable, you know how much I love horses, let's take a look,"_

" _Sure, why not." and throw the ice cream away because he can't finish it._

 _The stable was dark and she knew that they should not be there but she had to avoid the question Farkle asked her and besides she loves horses._

" _I've always wanted my own horse," she said as she ran up to a white horse. Almost as similar to the one she was on with Lucas._

" _I know what you're thinking Riles," he said as he saw her put her hand on the white horse._

" _You don't know Farkle, stop acting like you know what I'm thinking,"_

" _I care for you and I want you to be happy, stop doing this to yourself," as he grabs her hand._

" _It is hard for Maya to truly care about something or someone, to see her cared that much and see her held it in and not express it, kills me. I love her so much, she has sacrificed so much for me that I think its time for me to do the same," she tried to let go her hand and she sat on the bench nearby._

" _What about yours? Your feelings, lying about how you feel for Lucas is gonna makes things worst," he said while sitting next to her._

 _Riley was staring at her hands while she plays with it not knowing what to respond to that and all she wanted to do is avoid her feelings for Lucas._

 _Then Farkle pulls her face gently, facing him and stare at her hard with full of concern in his eyes._

" _What are you thinking?"_

 _Without putting any thought into it, she starts kissing Farkle and he did not stop her but instead he deepen the kiss._

 _Farkle stopped the kiss after quite some time and took a deep breath,_

" _We shouldn't do this,"_

" _Yeah, sorry," Riley replied._

 _It was dark and their hormones were raging, looking each other in the eyes wasn't helping, that they continued kissing each other with full of passion. As Farkle trailed his kiss on her neck, Riley whispered,_

" _Please, take my mind off the drama, I need this,"_

 _They had sex in the stable, and they don't know how they end on a piled up hay covering their bodies with a large cloth they found nearby, but Riley was peacefully sleeping with her head and her hand on Farkle's chest. Farkle did not sleep as he felt guilty that he slept with his best friend and that fact that he cheated on Smackle. He did not know why he could not stop when Riley kissed him when he had a choice of doing so. As he looks Riley peacefully sleeping with her head on his chest, he realized how much he care and love for her. And he felt so guilty for feeling so because he know that the only love Riley had for him, only to a friend._

 _Farkle gently kisses her forehead and accidentally woke her up._

" _I'm sorry,"_

 _Riley woke up and find her clothes and put them on._

" _We should go, they'll probably looking for us," she said._

 _Farkle put on his clothes and as Riley was trying to get out of the stable, he grabbed her hand and said sorry again._

" _It's not your fault, it did not happen," she said._

 _Riley does not mean to act like it did not happen, but she felt ashamed that she let her confusion and hormones blind her for making right decisions. It wasn't right for Smackle because she knows that Farkle is still with her. And for Farkle, it broke his heart that she said it did not happen. For a second there he thought things might change between them but it turns out not._

 _End flashback_

Farkle grabs the box that Riley put next to her,

"Are you ready?"

"I don't want to look, you look, please." she said softly while sobbing.

Farkle then took out the tests from the box and look at them.

Farkle moved closer to Riley and reached for her hand.

"We're in this together,"

And her sobbed becomes louder as she buried her face in his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Riley couldn't bring herself walking in the school hall. Even if the only person that knew about the pregnancy is Farkle. She feel like everyone already knew. Although she's not even showing because she's only nine weeks along but she feels fat that she wore a loose blouse to school. Since she started high school, she has been feel feeling insecure walking through the school halls and knowing that she is now pregnant is not helping with her insecurities.

She was taking time at her locker, waiting for the bell to ring because she was trying to avoid as many people as possible. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Riles," she heard a voice that has been too familiar for her.

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath and turn around.

"Hey, Maya. What's up?" she said.

"What's with the face? You look like you haven't been sleeping. Is it about New Years? If you still like Lucas, you know you can tell me right? I know that Farkle did a shitty job for blurting it out like that, but you know its been a week and plea-"

"I'm okay Maya, why wouldn't I be and if I'm not okay, new years would be least of my worries because I've told you that I'm so over Lucas," riley said while smiling at Maya pretending that she's okay.

 _Flashback_

" _Riley, still loves Lucas!" Farkle burst out saying it exactly at midnight on new years eve._

 _Riley heart stopped, she was so mad and sad and all her emotions were messed up at that time. She had told Farkle that she would tell them when the time is ready. Farkle may think that she loves Lucas but she doesn't even know that she actually truly love him. After the night she spend with Farkle in the stable, she was confused of how she felt. She love Farkle, but only as a friend, or is it? Maybe more, but she was not sure with her feelings because Farkle is still with Smackle and seeing them at the new years party wearing matching sweaters kinda make her somehow feel jealous._

 _She know it wasn't right to feel jealous because maybe her feelings was just messed up because of the night. But what she really sure of is that, she had no feelings for Charlie and she glad that she ended the relationship before midnight of the new year. He deserves something better and she feels like she's using him just because she was confused of her feelings._

 _Farkle wanted to start the new years with no secrets, but Riley wasn't sure that the secret was even a secret since, she don't know that she still even love Lucas._

 _Farkle don't even know why but the moment Riley drag him to the rooftop with her bare hands touching his, just made him feel tingly inside. And he knows that how much he love and care for her that all he want is for her to be happy._

 _The moment he blurt out about Riley being in love with Lucas, he thought h was doing the right thing, because at that moment, he was only thinking about Riley's feelings that he did not count Maya's, Lucas's or Smackle's feelings._

 _Smackle did not know what is up with Farkle but as heartless she may look, she noticed how much Farkle cared for Riley and it wasn't a care for a friend but care for someone you really love and she does not want to makes assumptions in her mind. As Farkle was about to send Smackle home,_

" _Why do you do that? Why it's your problem of how Riley feels? It's her feelings, she should know what to do with it the way she wanted it and why is it your problem that you had to tell people how she really feels?" Smackle blurted out._

 _Farkle was shocked with the question and he almost wanted to freaked out but he tried his best to remain calm._

" _Why would you even asked that? She's my best friend, I know her since little, how she feels concerned me because sometimes she just don't know how to handle it and that's why I'm there, I'm her best friend."_

" _What makes you an expert on her feelings? It's like you're in love with her!"_

 _Farkle just remained silence as Smackle look away._

" _I thought Lucas was the third wheel, I guess I was wrong," she said in low voice as if she's whispering but still wanted him to hear._

 _Farkle heard what she said, and I know the silence was hurting her because he did not agree or disagree when she said, that he was acting like he's in love with her._

 _As Farkle driver's stopped infront of Smackle's house,_

" _You know what Farkle, I think we need a break to sort out your feelings, I may seem heartless, but I know my feelings for you, and I think you are confused yours with Riley."_

" _What?! I'm sorry if I did say something that make you think that I don't feel the same way you do," he said it with confusion of what is happening._

" _I think we need a break, besides I'm busy next year and I can't barely see you, so this is the best solution to sort out our feelings, so goodbye Farkle." she kissed him on the cheeks and get out of the car._

 _He could not believe that Smackle broke up with him. Although his feelings are mixed up but he knew that he cared deeply about Smackle too and it hurt him a lot that she broke up with him._

" _Back to the Mathews please," informing his driver._

 _It was awkward at the Mathews, after Farkle left, the three of them, Maya, Riley and Lucas set awkwardly on the bench at the rooftop of the building._

 _They sat there with utter silence, until Lucas looked at his watch and told them, he need to get home before his mother got worried._

" _Maya, how about you head home with Lucas, I know that you're supposed to sleepover tonight, but I think I need to be alone tonight."_

" _It's okay Riles, I understand," Maya hugged her and left with Lucas._

 _Riley gave big sigh as she walked into her room. She quickly removed her pants because she has been feeling uneasy wearing all her pants and it's uncomfortable for her to squeeze into her pants. She touched her abdomen and it felt hard. She thought to herself that probably it was something she ate and it also made her also gassy._

 _Riley has been feeling uneasy since two weeks ago, she had been missing her period but it did not worry her at all because her period cycle has always been irregular and before this the doctors have told her that irregular period cycle were normal for her age._

 _She did feel nauseous but it was controllable. She did throw up on certain days but she always thought because of something she ate that upset her tummy._

 _Riley changed into her pajamas and suddenly craving mac and cheese with ketchup. It sounds gross but she have been craving everything with ketchup lately. So, she went to the kitchen and grab a bowl of them and head back to her room. As she was eating her mac and cheese while thinking about what happen tonight, suddenly she heard a tap on her window, she was shocked to see Farkle outside of her window._

 _She quickly open the window, because of how freezing outside is and she wouldn't want Farkle freeze himself._

" _I'm sorry for what I did, I know you're probably mad because you told me not to and I just did," he said while he sat next to her._

" _Can you please not talk about tonight," She sigh. "I forgive you, I know it was an act of care and I would probably do the same if I were you."_

" _Is it true? Of what I said,"_

" _Of what?" she asked._

" _That you're still in love with Lucas,"_

 _Riley sigh and put the bowl next to her and lean against that window while fold her legs against her chest._

" _I don't know," she said._

" _I'm sorry for asking you such question," and the room went silent for a while._

" _Isadora broke up with me," Farkle breaking the silence._

" _Smackle? Why?" She asked feeling sympathy to what happen to him._

" _It's a long story but what I know is it hurts so bad and also guilty."_

" _You know you can tell me anything right? Why would you feel guilty?" she said as she was trying to get up to hug and comfort him and accidentally hit the bowl and the macaroni spilled all over the carpet. "Shit!"_

 _Farkle helped grabbed a tissue box nearby and help her clean up the mess._

" _Who eats mac and cheese with ketchup?" he asked._

" _I do, I crave them lately, its good, you should try." being defensive of her cravings._

 _Riley, was trying to get the ketchup off the carpet when suddenly Farkle grab her hands._

" _She broke up with me because she thinks I'm in love with you,"_

" _Oh, are you in love with me?" Riley asked because of not knowing how to respond to his reason for his break up. She was suddenly out of breath._

" _But I know you only love me as a friend," he said._

 _Riley don't know why but her hormones kicked in and she kissed him. And he respond to the kiss and the kiss went deep until suddenly Riley felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom and throw up everything in the toilet bowl._

 _Farkle then quickly sat next to her rubbing her back while she puked everything out._

" _Urghh!" riley pulls herself from the toilet and finds relief pressing her back against the bathroom wall._

" _Are you okay, it's probably something you ate, maybe the mac and cheese disagree you putting ketchup in it." farkle sounded worried._

" _It's okay, it happens lately, my tummy have been upset with a lot of things," she said with exhaustion in her voice._

 _Farkle was shocked to what she said and it hit him. Farkle is a science genius and it scared him of what he realized. The night they spent at texas eight weeks ago._

" _Have you had you period?" farkle asked._

" _Why are you asking me this, I know you're my best friend but don't you think that's personal," Riley said with annoyance in her voice._

" _Just answer me! Have you?" Farkle raised his voice._

" _Okay fine! No! My period cycle can be irregular at times, it's normal." she raised her voice just because he did._

" _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," farkle got up and start pacing with his fingers through his hair._

" _Why?" riley was getting worried of the way farkle reacted._

 _Farkle bent down in front of Riley and grab both her hands,_

" _If I ask you this don't freak out because I know you will and hope you won't but is it by any chance you could be pregnant?"_

 _Riley freaked out._

 _End of Flashback_

"Let me finish, please let me know if you're not okay, secrets are never good between us, I love you Riles, we can always come up with a solution that can make us both happy," Maya sounding worried of how Riley is.

"I know we will Maya. You and me no matter what, remember?" the bell then rang. "I got to go Maya, see you at lunch," riley closed her locker.

Maya know that something wrong with her but she wasn't sure what it is, if it's because of Lucas, Maya don't want a guy to get between them and maybe she should broke up with Lucas, she thinks its for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Riley just stared at the tater tots and pasta on her plate, and then she turn to the right to look at maya's tray and stared at her sloppy joe.

"Why the tater tots smelled weird?" riley question.

"What's wrong with you, the tater tots smell fine, are you sure you're okay Riles?"

"I don't know, maybe its your sloppy joe, are you sure they are fine?" Riley raising one of her eyebrows."Thank god we have the pudding, gosh I love pudding," she grabbed the spoon and ate it.

"Since when you love pudding?" now maya is raising her eyebrows staring at her friend with utter weirdness as her friend almost finish the pudding less than a minute.

"Are you eating yours?" riley asked.

"Really riles? You've been eating a lot and not the things you use to eat, you're eating things that you barely even touch before, and what's with the exhausted face like all the time, I thought you always sleep early. Are you hiding something from me?"

Riley just keep eating the pudding and pretend she did not hear what she said.

"Hey ladies," Riley was relieved that Farkle interrupted the conversation.

"Thank god you're here," Riley exclaimed excitingly.

"When are you so excited to see Farkle?" maya asked with a soft laughter.

"Since I carry around this," he unzip his bag and pull out a bottle of ketchup.

"YASSSS," Riley exclaimed. She grabbed the bottle of ketchup in his hands and put the ketchup on her pudding.

"Oh my god Riles, you're making me wanna throw up, please don't tell me you're eating that," maya said before she start making the puking sound. "And Farkle, since when you bring ketchup in your bag and how the hell you know she need it?"

"Ummm," farkle hesitated on what to respond to Maya's question. "She texted me this morning telling me she need one."

Maya was unconvinced because how awkward Farkle reacted to the question, Maya knew that Farkle and Riley is hiding things from her.

"Okay sure, whatever, today I'm gonna pretend I believe you, next time, you won't get to see your new pretty hair anymore, by the way, I got to go Riles, I cannot bare looking at you and your pudding and the ketchup altogether. I think I cannot see pudding for a while after this,"

Farkle waved at Maya as she walked away from them.

"I think its time,"

"It's time for what? To tell our parents?" riley asked.

"Yes, but no, I was thinking that maybe we should go to a checkup, you know to make sure our baby is okay,"

The fact farkle said our baby is giving her the tingling feeling, making it more real knowing there's a baby inside of her. Her baby. Farkle's baby. Their baby.

"Oh, we can't go to the doctors here, my mom knows everybody in the community like all the doctors and I bet that they would tell my mother once they found out that I went for a checkup and I'm not ready to tell them," Riley said with worried that people will start realizing and talking about her.

"Riles, I've thought about that, and I book us an appointment with this private doctor, a bit far from here, and trust me even if the doctor knew your mom, he won't tell a soul because, first it's confidential and second, I pay him a lot, he won't tell, trust me," Farkle said it calmly and so assuring that it made Riley relieved and convinced that everything would be fine until they are ready to tell their parents.

"So when's the appointment?"

"After school, just tell your parents that you need tutoring and I'm helping you with it, sure your dad will understand because Hambone, well, he trust me," raising one of his eyebrows while giving riley a smirk trying to be all cute with her.

After school, Riley avoided Maya or Lucas and make sure that she did not bump into someone she recognize. She went straight to the parking lot and saw Farkle leaning at his car, with his driver in it.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

I gave a big sigh, "yeah."

It took less than two hours to get there and Riley rest her head on Farkle's lap because she was feeling nauseous being in the car but she don't know somehow, Farkle's scent make her feel better. The smell of mint chocolate chip. Farkle has always smell like that, but she never knew that his scent would make her feel calm and also making her horny and wanting to kiss him.

"Riley Mathews," the nurse called her name and they both went in the doctors room while holding hands. Riley was so nervous, her heart started beating so loud that she's afraid that the doctor might hear it.

"Hello there, I'm Dr Stevens, I'll be your doctor for the rest of your pregnancy,"

"Umm, sorry. What?" riley was confused.

"Your boyfriend called earlier about all the appointments for the rest of your pregnancy," Riley just kinda pissed that Farkle made the decision by himself without letting her know about. She doesn't even know if the doctor know her parents. What if she knew and told them? What's gonna happen after riley and farkle told their parents about it? Since when Farkle is my boyfriend? All the way here for an appointment every month? She was scared and overthinking stuff..

"I was told that this is your first appointment, how far long are you?"

"Umm," Riley suddenly out of words.

"Nine weeks since the conception date," Farkle interrupt.

"How's your morning sickness? Any unusual stuff?"

"I manage to control it by day, during late night was the worst and it's called morning sickness," Riley fake a small laugh.

"Okay that sounds about normal, okay, now lets see your baby,"

"Okay, Riley you can lay down and stay calm, you can pull your pants below your abdomen and please lift up your shirt, it might be cold," Riley nodded. She jumped a little feeling sudden cold on her abdomen.

Riley pull Farkle's t-shirt as he was standing next her because she needed whisper to tell him how she is not ready for this when suddenly,

 **Thump, thump, thump, thump**

Their focus leads to the sound and the monitor beside the doctor.

"Well, congratulations young parents, that's your baby's heartbeat. The baby is fine, healthy and the he baby is still small to see it clearly."

Riley gripped Farkle's hand hard, she was out of words, for a second there she thought her heart stopped.

"You want me to print the ultrasound?"

They both nodded.

"I'm going to give you guys time alone," and the doctor left.

Riley started to loose the gripped and started crying. Farkle on the other hand was speechless. As much as he want to comfort Riley, he was in a shock mode and all he can do was put his hands onto Riley's, hold it and kiss the back of her hands. Letting her know that everything will be fine.

On the way home, Riley could not sleep. She was staring outside the window while holding the ultrasound picture. She can't believe that she is taking care of another human being and she can't even take care of herself. She has the habit of tripping and falling over things. What if something happen to the baby the next time she did tripped? If the baby died would it be her fault? She was so scared because she was so young for this. She turn to look at Farkle who was lost in his thoughts.

"What if something happen to the baby? I can't even take care of myself Farkle."

"Then, I'll be there, I'll take care of you, I mean you both, I will always be there," he said.

Although it sounds possible for Farkle to always be there since they are not with each other 24/7 but she was relieved knowing that he will be there most of the time he can.

As they reached Riley's apartment building, Farkle sit closer to Riley and gave her a kiss on her forehead, telling her that everything will be fine. Then he hand in the prenatal pills and the vitamins that she needed.

"I can't take that, my parents will ask what's that ,the moment I walk into the door,"

"It's okay then, I'll come tonight bringing the pills, you make sure you take care of yourself, please eat healthy and stop putting ketchup on everything."

"Sure do," Riley gave Farkle a weak smile before she get out from the car.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley couldn't sleep and it's already past midnight. She's curled up in her blanket and kept thinking how all of this mess was her fault. She shouldn't act on impulse and how bad she felt for dragging Farkle in this. They are too young, and she thinks that Farkle could have a better future without being a teenage dad. The complications that would would come with it.

Riley and Farkle never discussed of what they are going to do with a baby on the way, they only have two option, it's either to keep their baby or give it for adoption. She wasn't sure she's old enough to think about this thing and here she is, couldn't sleep thinking about it. She has never thought of abortion since she would never hurt a fly. She was thinking about adoption so she and farkle could still be normal teenagers and graduate and act like nothing happen and all it took is nine month but after hearing the baby's heartbeat, gave her doubts. As she was about to close her eyes. Someone was tapping her window.

Farkle.

"What are you doing here, it's past midnight, are your parents okay with you going out past midnight?" Riley was worried of how he is now in her room past midnight.

"Luckily my parents was out of town, and I promise you I would come. Don't worry, Ben sent me here, he's down there waiting in the car. Besides, I can't sleep until I see you and make sure you're fine." Ben was his driver. Farkle had to beg him to send him there and not to mention anything to his parents.

"You can always call, and besides I'm fine and I could've always take the pills tomorrow." she sigh.

"It wouldn't be the same, I want to see you face to face and besides you need to take the pills early in the morning." he said as he casually sits on her bed. "Why are you standing there? Come here," he pat the bed next to where he was sitting.

"You shouldn't be here, my dad would kill you, like literally kill you if he finds you in my room late past midnight," as she finds her sit next to Farkle.

"Well, he is probably asleep and I'm not being loud am I, we are basically whispering here," lowering his voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm overthinking lately. I just don't want to get into more trouble because I'm already in a big mess and I feel so guilty for dragging you in this,"

"First, I should be sorry for coming because it's already late. Second, yes we're in a mess, together. Third, why should you feel guilty? It's a two way thing, you may start but I wanted it too, so basically it's our fault, not just you, not just me, it's you and me and like I said, we're in this together," he tried to assure Riley of how she shouldn't feel guilty because he feel as guilty as she is.

"I think we should tell our parents, we better tell them before you start showing because you already have a bump and I don't want your parents to know in that way. You cannot fool your mom, that women is smart, she beats my dad," farkle trying to sound funny.

"We should tell them together, any ideas? And when will your parents be back?"

"We should not do in a public because we need play safe here, because it could turn out bad. How about your place, your place is fine, you must feel comfortable being in your home and my parents will be back tomorrow. How about Friday night?" he was looking at her face to find her answer.

"Friday night would be fine, I'll tell my parents that I invited your parents over for dinner," she sigh.

"Okay then, I need to go, Ben is probably pissed that he had to wait for me. Here's your pills. Night Riles, see you tomorrow." he got up and climb out of her window.

A few seconds later he went back, outside the window with only his head in,

"Riles, I forgot something, come here," Riley rushed to the window.

"Wha-" she feels Farkle lips pressed against her for a few second before he said bye and just walk away.

Riley does not hate all these gestures Farkle is making because she have to admit, she kinda like it. It makes her feel loved and safe. But she's afraid of how hurt she will become if she lose him because she was starting to fall in love with him.

It was Friday, and Riley started her day with a bad case of morning sickness and she hate it. Thank god that no one heard her throwing up as she turn the shower and tap on. So they would not hear her throwing up. She hated how the pregnancy making her feel. With sore boobs, back pains, morning sickness, weird cravings, mood swing and the fact she feel so exhausted like all the time.

Riley went to school with Maya, she was glad that Maya did not notice anything that could relate with her being pregnant except the ketchup thing but she was over it. Maya knew that something was bothering Riley but she respect her decision when she is ready to tell her. Riley does feel bad for keeping this secret from Maya, because she was her best friend but she is afraid that Maya would look at her differently as she is not innocent Riley anymore and she know Maya would be disappointed in her. Because she is like a sister, and how much they care for each other would really disappoint Maya and she wasn't ready for that. So, Riley act as normal as possible while being with her.

Maya was avoiding Lucas for these couple of days because she doesn't know how to wnd it with Lucas so she just avoided him. As for Lucas, he feels awkward to be around Maya and Riley at the same time because he still wasn't sure of his feelings since he don't know what Maya and Riley really feels.

Riley saw Farkle standing at his locker and he wanted to talk to him alone but she was with Maya and she doesn't know how to say to her that she wanted to be alone with Farkle, she might suspect something is going on between Farkle and her.

"Maya, can you get me a bottle of mineral water, I don't know why but I think I'm not feeling well, can you help me?"

"Sure Riles, you wait here,"

As Maya walked away, Riley quickly went to Farkle. "So, are you ready for tonight?"

"Oh hey Riles, I've told my parents, we'll be there at eight, are your parents fine with my parents coming over?" he asked.

"Yeah, my dad is pretty excited, and I don't know why,"

"Will Maya be coming over tonight? No, I told her I have plans tonight, and she already make other plans, probably with Lucas but I'm not sure,"

"Okay then, I got to get to class," farkle said as he tried to kiss her on the cheeks.

"Riles here's your water that you needed," Maya interrupted. "What are you guys are talking about? Sounds serious, is there anything you're keeping from me?"

Farkle was glad she Maya did not saw what he was about to do.

"It's nothing Maya, you know, school stuff like the homework that you probably did not do," Riley tries to distract Maya with her undone homework.

"Hey, don't underestimate me. High school I've changed. I did half of it which is a progress," and Maya laughed about it.

Riley looked at herself at the mirror, she wore a floral pattern black dress that made her bump visible and went to help her mother with the dinner.

"You look nice, you never wore this dress, you said you hate it," her mother said.

"I never said I hate, I would never hate a dress but I just never had the feel like wearing it," she trying to sound casual.

"Whatever you saaaay,"

When the door bell rings, Topanga asked Riley to call for her dad from his room telling him that the Minkus's have arrived as she get the door.

"Hey Stuart, hey Jennifer it's nice to see you guys again," Topanga greet them with her warm smile. "and Farkle," she add.

"Topanga, it was nice of your daughter inviting us for dinner even though I'm not sure what's the special occasion," minkus said with confusion of why the whole family was invited.

Farkle's parents came in and they were greeted by Cory and had the dinner. They talked a lot. They were catching up with each others life. Talking about the people they used to be school with, Stuart sharing about his plans for Farkle and also talked about their holiday plans.

Riley and Farkle was finding the right time to tell them about the baby.

Their parents was busy and excited exchanging stories in the living room, when Farkle interrupt them.

"Mom, dad, Mr and Mrs Mathews, there's a reason why we are all here, we planned this," all of them stopped the conversation and focus on Farkle.

"Farkle, what is it, you're making us scared," his mom said while looking at farkle before she turn to Riley.

"Whatever it is, I'm telling you guys, it is my fault,"

"No it's not it's mine too, it's our fault." Riley add while turning her face to Farkle.

"Come on just tell us, it must not be that bad," Topanga trying to sound cool about it.

"What you did with my daughter Donnie Barnes?" Cory said "Don't tell me you guys wanted to get married like Auggie and Ava," trying to sound funny.

"No no no no no, we're not, it's just. Um, ju-st, ju-"

"Just what? Come on son," his dad interrupt.

"Me and Riley, we, we, we, w-"

"I'm pregnant," Riley blurt it out with her eyes closed.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was in silence for almost 15 minutes now. Cory, Topanga, Stuart and Jennifer could not even look at them. They are still trying to digest the information that their kids are going to be parents at such young age.

"Are you guys going to say something," Farkle broke the silence. Riley was already started sobbing minutes ago and he was getting irritated with the tension in the room.

"What do expect us to say Farkle, you got a girl pregnant," his father replied.

"My daughter, my daughter, you got MY daughter pregnant" Cory, sounding furious and got up.

"Dad, please don't be mad, I'm sorry," Riley said as she breaking into tears.

"I'm not mad Riley, I'm very sad and disappointed, I thought me and your mom raised you well, but we thought wrong," her father add before he walked away heading to his room.

"He needs time Hun, like I need time to digest the information right now," Topanga said.

Jennifer got up and sat beside Riley and hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down but instead she started crying even harder.

"How far long are you dear?"Mrs Minkus asked.

"She's almost ten weeks mom," Farkle answered the question since Riley in a bad state of answering questions.

"Have you been to the doctors?" his mother asked Riley again.

"Yes we've been, I took her to Dr Stevens," farkle replied. Then he took his copy of the ultrasound picture from his right jeans pocket and hand it to his mom.

His mom stared at the picture before she said, "Oh my god, this is real" before she pass the picture to Topanga.

"How and when did this happen? We trusted you both. Especially you hunny, your dad, he trusted you with Farkle. He never thought you guys would go this far, and maybe that's why he is so disappointed because he trusted," Topanga said after looking at the ultrasound picture.

Farkle could not bring himself to look at anyone, he only look down at his shoes, not knowing to respond to that. He was guilty, too guilty to look at anyone and he don't know what happens now, because he couldn't think of anything with the guilt on his shoulder

Riley stopped crying, before she told how they did it in Texas.

"You know you guys are too young for this right? Like too young. You guys just started high school and you guys are going to start it with being parents?" Topanga asked. Then she turn to Jennifer, "So what are we going to do with them?"

"I don't know, the question is what are you guys going to do with the baby? Are you planning keeping the baby or giving the baby away for adoption?" Jennifer asked.

"Adoption." Stuart said without giving chance Farkle or Riley to answer the question. "I have plans for your future Farkle and having a kid will just ruin all of the plans."

"Your plan dad, your plan, not mine. And no dad, it's not your decision. We haven't discussed it yet, we want to see how it goes before we really make up our minds," Farkle said with a raised his voice.

"Stuart, it's our first grandchild from our only son! Farkle forget what your dad said, whatever it is, it's you and Riley's choice. I will always support you and Riley whatever happens."

"Yeah, me too. Whatever it is you're still my daughter hunny and I love you." Riley was glad that her mother said that to her.

After the Minkus's left, as Topanga was busy doing the dishes, Riley hugged her tight and started crying.

"I'm so so sorry mom, I know how disappointed you are with me."

"Riles, you need to stop crying, I forgive you and I love you no matter what. And you know what, you should not be sleeping this late and stressing on this. It's not good for you or the baby."

"I know, but I needed your forgiveness more than anything right now," riley sobbed.

"It's not me you should be seeking for forgiveness from right now, its your dad, he's the one that trusted you the most, you don't know how much he loves you. And by the way, does Maya know about this?" her mom asked.

"I know it would not be easy to earn his forgiveness but I will keep trying and also earn his trust back. I haven't told Maya, or Lucas, or Zay or just anybody other than Farkle. Just Farkle, you and dad and Mr and Mrs Minkus."

"I think you should tell her soon, she's family and keeping secrets with someone you love never turn out well, trust me," Topanga told her. She don't know how Maya will react to the news but she thinks Maya deserves to know since she's basically like family.

"I know, I'm planning on telling her tomorrow after school, wish me luck. Okay, goodnight mum," Riley kissed her mom on the cheeks and one last tight hug before she went to bed and sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Riley was exhausted because she spent most of her night with her head in the toilet, trowing up. She was glad that it was Saturday because, she could not bare bringing herself to school after last night drama and morning sickness.

Riley checked her phone to see if there is any messages. She had a few from Farkle and Maya.

From Farkle:

Good Morning princess, how are you this morning.

From Farkle:

Should I come today? You know, in case you needed me. Text me back when you wake up, just to make sure I know you're still alive.

From Maya:

Riles, can I come to your place?

From Maya:

I don't know why I even need to ask. Haha. It's just we haven't been close like we used to and I need to tell you something. Text me back when you're free, xoxo.

To Farkle:

I had a terrible case of morning sickness. I spent my night throwing up but I'm fine now, you don't need to come because today I'm telling Maya about our situation, because I can't keep this secret any longer from her she's my sister. But if you wanna come, I'll let you know when you can.

To Maya:

Good morning peaches! You can come now if you want to, because I have something to tell you too,xoxo.

From Farkle:

Okay then, let me know if something goes wrong. I love you Riles.

Riley could not reply to his I love you. Before this it was normal for them to say 'I love you' to each other because they were friends that love each other and there's no pressure that comes with it. Now that she might have romantic feelings for him, she want to make sure that her feelings were true before she can truly say it back.

* * *

About half and hour later, Maya came with a knock on her window and slide the window open and crawl in. She then jump onto Riley that was still in bed because of the exhaustion of last night.

"Are you sick? Please don't tell me you're sick because if you are, I want to be sick too and we could be sick together," and she jump onto Riley who was still under her covers.

"I'm fine Maya. This is just one of my lazy days where all I want is to stay in bed all day," she laughs. "Come on lay next me, and spend the day with me," she patted the pillow next to her.

"Riles, I never thought you ask," she started making her flattered fake tears.

Maya was laying next to her facing Riley's face while she face hers. They stare at each other face, trying to read each others mind.

"I broke up with Lucas," Maya broke the silence.

"Why, did you do that?"

"Because Riles, no guy can ever go between us. I love you more than anything you're my sister."

"Maya, he will never come between us. Trust me. I don't want you make me the reason of why you guys broke up,"

"It's okay really, it was awkward anyway, us being a couple, I guess I'm just no ready to be in a relationship and he is too."

"You know what Maya, he actually cares for you more than he cares for me. The way he look at you was different than the way he look at me because the way he looked at you is not how a friend look at a friend." as she tuck Maya hair behind her ears.

"Do you still love him?" Maya asked.

"It's complicated. I realized that maybe I love the thought of him you know, because in my head he's my prince charming and in my mind prince charming only came once in your life and that belief makes me hard to let it go. And I just need time to process the fact that life is not a fairytale because who ends up with their first crush?"

"I love you, Riles." Maya gave Riley a weak smile. "Oh, what is it you wanna tell me?"

"I love you too peaches, promise me whatever I'm telling you, you won't freak out and you won't stop being my friend," a tear from her eyes.

"It's you and me forever remember?" Maya start sounded worried and her heart is pumping fast because of what Riley was about to tell her.

Riley took a deep breath and turn around to reach for her side table drawer and took out the ultrasound picture. She close her eyes and gave it to her. She couldn't open her eyes to see Maya's reaction.

"Riles, if you think you having a new brother or sister would make me not want to be friends with you, is real funny. You know I love Auggie right?" she laughed.

"Th- that's the problem Maya, it's n- not my mom's," Riley open her eyes.

"Don't joke with me Riley, this is not funny. Then who's?" Riley gave Maya a tight smile and started crying. "No, no, no, no , no," Maya got up and put her hand through her hair and sat at the corner of the bed. "When did you found out? When did you lose your v-card? Who's the father? Gosh don't tell me who he is, I swear I'm going to cut his dick off! And you didn't tell me any of this?" Maya looked at Riley with disappointment in her eyes.

"I know this would happen, you will be mad and disappointed and that you will not want be friends with me anymore because of me being pregnant, that's why I didn't tell you because I'm scared of losing you,"

The moment Riley admitting she's pregnant make something inside Maya turned upside down because of how real this is."The thing is Riles, I am not mad or disappointed that you are in this mess, because I will always help you get through anything, I'm your sister, I love you. I'm so disappointed that you didn't tell me about this. From the beginning, the moment you lose your v-card, the moment you found out you are pregnant and many other things that could relate to this. Is it Charlie's? Did he pushed you into sex?" Maya got up sounding serious and walked to where Riley was sitting.

"NO! It's not Charlie's. I'm sorry okay for keeping this from you. I promise that no secret is between us now, I promise." Riley grabbed Maya's hand. "What do you want to know, ask me anything, like anything, I promise to be honest about it." Riley plead.

"Who's the father Riles?"

"Umm."

* * *

 _ **Thanks to everyone reading. I really appreciate it :)**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh My God Riles! I swear to God I'm gonna kill Farkle!" Maya was furious knowing that Farkle knocked her sister up. "Let go Riles," Maya trying to escape from Riley's tight grip.

"Maya listen," Riley trying to pull Maya. "MAYA! Can you please just let me explain and stop being like this."

"Stop being like what Riles? Care? Mad?"

"If you care, you would let me explain," Riley plead.

"Okay fine! Explain!" Maya give up and sit next to her.

"How am I gonna tell you this, hmm. It was my idea, I kissed him first. We did it in Texas. After I told Lucas that you liked him. I kinda wanna forget about what happen because I was confused with my feelings for him and Farkle was there and it just happen."

"This is a lot to take in because this is not you Riles. Are you sure that Farkle didn't drug you or anything? Were you drunk or something? Was Farkle still with Smackle?"

"I'm pretty much sober, it was an impulse in the moment thing, but I never knew I could get pregnant. Smackle broke up with him on New years."

"Does she know about this?" Riley shakes her head.

"Do you and Farkle know what condoms are for?" Maya tone raised.

"Do you think that Farkle would have one on him? We wasn't thinking, it was like heat of the moment,"

Just by looking at Riley's face, she's all puffy because of too much crying. Maya can see how exhausted Riley is and how this must be hard for her. Maya know how this mess must have hurt her and it makes her sad.

Maya then hugged Riley and something in her clicked and she started crying. "I'm sorry Riles, I know how this must be hard for you. And the least that I want to do is make it worst, I'm here for you Riles, forever and always."

"Maya it's okay. Please don't cry, you're making me feel worst because I made you cry." and Maya chuckled.

"I can believe that I'm the one crying, its just I feel bad you know, I feel that I could've done something, so you wouldn't have sex and got yourself pregnant. I feel like a bad friend. I know it's not my fault but I still feel bad."

Maya then grabbed Riley's blanket and wipe her tears and her snots with it.

"Maya, seriously? That's gross. The tissue box is right there behind you."

"Gross? You owe me. You made me cry, the snots ain't cheap," Maya started laughing and Riley started laughing with her. That is what Riley needed, she needed someone to make her laugh and forget about the mess she's in.

"Thanks peaches, for making me laugh. I needed it,"

"No biggie Riles, that's what I'm here for. Hmm, does Farkle know you're pregnant?"

"He's the one that notice the signs that I am, so he went buy me pregnancy tests."

"Your parents?"

"I told them last night. We had dinner with Farkle's parents and we broke the news to them. It went bad but it was better than I expected because my mother and Mrs Minkus took it well but our dads did not."

"What's Mathews reaction when you told him?"

"He just said how disappoint he is and walk to his room. I hurt him Maya, I disappoint him, I broke his trust. And he probably doesn't want to see my face again." Riley gave a big sigh.

"He loves you Riles, his reactions were normal. He'll come around. At least he didn't throw you out or something because I know how much you hated my place."

"I don't hate your place,"

"Really Riles, really?" Maya squinted her eyes at her.

"I just love sleeping in my own bed," she chuckled.

* * *

Riley used to love Monday. Even if a lot of people hate Monday but she loved Monday because she is looking forward for class. Now that she's pregnant, she hates Monday. She hate that she is so self conscious of how she looks because she doesn't want anyone finding out. After she told Maya, about the baby bomb, she's glad that Maya treat her normal. Farkle did not come on the weekends because Maya was staying at her place to make sure that she get all the support that she needs.

Riley was at her locker getting her books for first period.

"You know what Riles, I can't promise you one thing,"

"And what is that?"

"I can't promise you that I won't kill Farkle,"

"Maya be nice, remember how this is my fault,"

"It takes two people to make a baby,"

As Maya was talking about how she feels about Farkle being the baby daddy, Riley saw Farkle walking into the halls towards her. Riley then mouthed Farkle the word 'Run'.

"Who are you mouthing to?" Maya asked as she turns around to find Farkle stopped in the middle of the hallway. "You're so dead Donnie Barnes!" Maya started chasing Farkle.

Riley just laugh, "Play nice, Maya!"

"What happen? Why Maya is chasing Farkle?" Zay ask coming out of nowhere with Lucas beside him.

"Maya," Lucas just said her name while laughing of how she is.

"I have no idea," Riley said.

"Are you hiding something from us Riley?" Zay asked.

"Why would you say I'm hiding something, do I look like you're hiding something?"

"Yeah you do, you're doing that expressionless face with both of your brows up and tensed. Lucas, tell her she's hiding something."

Something in Riley turned upside down because she was afraid that Zay would find out and once if he found out, the whole school will found out as well because Zay is terrible at keeping secrets.

"Zay, stop messing with her, she's fine. You're just finding a reason to pick on someone."

"Hey, don't ruin this, she was about to spill something there,"

"How about you go get me a soda from the vending machine,"

"Okay, fine." Zay then walk away pointing his finger at Riley like he's onto her.

"Thanks for that," Riley thanked Lucas.

"No, problem, you shouldn't care what Zay says, he's crazy sometimes. But are you?"

"Are me, what?"

"Keeping secrets?"

"N-no. I heard you broke up with Maya?"

Lucas was feeling uncomfortable Riley asking him about the break up because the break up actually hurt him because did not know that he has such strong feelings for her.

"Oh that, yeah. We decided that we weren't ready for a relationship." Lucas look down at his shoes.

"Whenever you're ready but I'm just letting you know that, I know that you have strong feelings for her. It's okay, she broke up with you because she thinks that you are coming between us and it made her scared to show her feelings. And I don't want that for her, I want her to be happy and I know you can make her happy, so I suggest you won't give up on her. Like what I said new year about my feelings for you, I mean it."

"Oh okay. Thanks Riles. I'm sorry Riles, if I hurt you or something, I got to go." Lucas was feeling awkward that Riley telling him that she has no feelings for him anymore, he knew it was for the best but he felt really awkward being in a position between two girls liking him.

* * *

Maya, Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Zay are at the Topanga's. Riley is putting ice on Farkle's eyes.

"I told you to be nice, Maya," Riley said while helping Farkle with his eyes.

"She punched me in the eye, gosh it hurts."

"Well, you deserve it and I did not promise to play nice." Maya gave them a grin while slurping her smoothie.

"Deserve what? What does Farkle deserve?" Zay asked as he and Lucas with their drinks find their sit next to Maya.

"A punch in the eye," Maya laughed.

"Why do you punch him anyway?" Zay asked.

Maya did not know what to reply because it is a bad move if Zay found out about the pregnancy and she just slipped about punching Farkle. So, Maya poured her smoothie onto Zay's head.

"Urghh, seriously Maya! Gosh Lucas, I swear to god I hate your girl." Zay said with annoyance in his voice before he got up and went to the toilet.

"Maya why did you do that?" Lucas asked. "No no no no n-" Maya poured Zay's drink onto Lucas's head and she laugh so hard. "Thanks a Maya," and got up to the toilet.

"Okay Riles, Farkle, this is on you guys now. I got to go." Maya then get up and ran out of Topanga's before Lucas and Zay get back from the toilet.

Zay and Lucas then got back from the toilet.

"Where's Maya?" They asked at the same time.

"Well, guys, I got to go, my mum probably needed help for dinner and Farkle his dad is taking him somewhere," Riley trying to come up with a reason to leave.

"Somewhere, where?" Lucas asked.

"You know, somewhere," Riley and Farkle then got up and rushed out of the Topanga's.

"Something's fishy going on here." Zay said while looking at Lucas.

* * *

Riley was laughing with Farkle leaving the Topanga's of what happened at there . She love feeling happy and laughing because she barely feel happy these days.

When Riley got home and she saw her dad on the couch watching tv,

"Hey, dad." her dad then turn around.

"Hey, your mother is not home yet," he then got up and went to his room.

It broke Riley's heart that her dad is treating her coldly but she was grateful that at least he still talk to her even if most of it was just 'hey'. Riley then got to her room and locked the doors and then she opened the window where Farkle is outside waiting for her to open it.

"Hey what's wrong." Farkle asked as he sit next to Riley.

"Nothing, how's your eyes?"

"It's fine. It'll get better. I deserve it."

"No you don't. How are you gonna tell your parents about your eyes?"

"I'll explain that Maya did it and why she did it and why i deserve it. They'll understand."

Riley the walked to her bed and drop herself on to it.

"Urghh, I'm so exhausted like all the time. And hungry and sleepy and -"

"And what?"

"Never mind," What Riley was about to say is she feels horny. Being pregnant make her feel so, she have been thinking about making out with Farkle like a lot and it is making her crazy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to give you these," Farkle took out some pregnancy books from his bag and put them on Riley's bed. "I bought them on Sunday, I bought two copies, one for you and one for me, so we would always be on the same page since we're reading the same thing,"

Riley got up and sit at the corner of her bed and grab one of the books.

"Thanks, I was thinking about buying them too,"

"I want to make sure we know what we're getting ourselves into,"

Farkle sit next to Riley and watch her as she was flipping pages of the book. Riley caught Farkle watching her and they were looking at each others in the eyes. Farkle leans in to kiss her, and as much as Riley wanted to make out with him, Riley looked away.

"I'm tired, I want to take a nap before my mom gets home, because I'm helping her with the dinner."

"Oh okay," Farkle pull away.

Riley don't want to kiss him out of lust and get her feelings all confused again. That's why she avoided the kiss. She don't want to lead her feelings on too, and not know what Farkle truly feels about her.

"I got to go then," Farkle think that the reason Riley doesn't want to kiss him because she doesn't love him that way but he can't help himself for not kiss her goodbye. So he took the chance and kiss her on her forehead before he leaves her room.


	7. Chapter 7

"What chapter are you on?" Riley asked.

"I'm on chapter 9"

"How can you be on chapter 9? How do you even read this? Ughh, I'm still on chapter 4 and I've been stuck here for a while now," Riley is in her bed with Farkle, they were snuggling next to each other while reading the pregnancy books that Farkle bought. The reason Farkle is able laying in bed next to her is because her parents doesn't know that Farkle sneaks into her room now and then. She always keep her room locked, just incase someone came looking for her. With her Father ignoring her, Farkle is the only guy that was there when she needed comfort.

"I've finished the book, this is me rereading it. C'mon Riles, I thought you love reading. You can finish a book in a day."

"I do love reading, but now I don't think I enjoy it because all I could think about is ice cream and I'm okay with reading, but reading these books is giving me nausea."

"Do you want me to get you an ice cream? I could go grab some if you want?"

"Urghh, now I'm torn apart. I want ice cream, but I don't want you to move because I'm in a comfortable spot here," Farkle just laugh of how adorable Riley is.

Farkle is okay with Riley being all snugly and cuddly but since she's pregnant. All she wants to do is cuddle and snuggle like all the time and with those unexpected hugs she gives him, it's messing up with his feelings. They are just friends but they were acting like a couple but every time Farkle tried to kiss her, she would always avoid them.

"Seriously tho, if you want ice cream, i'll get you ice cream. If you can't decide, i'll just ask the baby then?" Farkle lean to where the baby is and asked, "Do you want ice crea- ARGHH." Riley pulled Farkle's hair from her tummy. "Why do you that for?"

"I don't like when you do that, it's making me uncomfortable,"

"Do what? Talking to the baby?" Farkle ask

"Talking to my tummy,"

"Have you read the books? It's good to communicate with the baby,"

"Look, I just don't feel comfortable okay!" Riley don't know why she was against Farkle talking to the baby. She always finds it cute when she see couples doing that, talking to their baby. Even in movies she would smile every time there are scenes of what Farkle just did. She felt bad of what she did, but he's making this so real. Like they are sure they're going to keep the baby because they haven't discuss about it yet.

"Okay fine," Farkle give a big sigh. "I'll get the ice cream, what do you want?"

"Cookies and cream or Mint chocolate chip. Umm, tough choice."

"I'll buy both then,"

"Good idea,"

After half an hour later, Farkle arrived at the window with two pint of ice cream.

"Here's your ice cream, I got to go, I have things I need to settle at home. You'll be okay right?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Can you pass the baby books and my bag?"

Riley then took his books and put him into his bag and hand it to him.

"Here you go,"

"Thanks Riles, and don't forget, tomorrow we have an appointment. My mom arranged with a clinic nearby with a different doctor, are you okay with it?" Riley just nod and Farkle left.

* * *

They were waiting at the waiting room for the nurse to call their name.

"Riley Mathews?"

"Well that's us,"

"This way please,"

As they were in the ultrasound room, the doctor was sitting next to the machine.

"You can get on this," the doctor said to Riley as she was checking her clipboard. "Hello there, I'm Dr. Jacob. I'll be your doctor for today. From your records it says that you're 13 weeks. You just finished your first trimester, so how was it?"

"It was fine, nothing bad happen."

"Any bleeding happen?"

"None,"

"Okay, that's good to hear, because pregnancy at a very young age can be very risky. So you need to take care of yourself more, now pull your shirt, and lower your pants,"

They could see a small bump already, it was obvious when she pull her shirt up. The doctor then do the ultrasound and tell them where's the head and legs because they could actually see the baby now.

"Okay, your baby is healthy, and the next appointment you can know the sex of the baby if you want to and make sure to eat your vitamins, and that's just about it, do you have any questions?" the doctor asked and Farkle raised his hands a little,

"U-um, would it be safe for the baby, if we, you know," Farkle hesitated to say it.

"Have sex? Well, it's safe. A lot of couple have sex during pregnancy, it helps with the delivery,"

"Oh okay, thanks doctor," Farkle smile at the doctor.

Riley was so shocked that Farkle asked the question to the doctor. Was he thinking of having sex with her while she's pregnant? Is he hinting that he want to have sex? Once they leave the doctor's room, Riley hit Farkle on his arm.

"What was that for?"

"What? I'm curious," Farkle chuckle.

"Curious? Curious for something you already know?" Riley wasn't mad that he wanted to have sex, she was made for him asking the doctor. She was embarrassed, for the doctor might think they are two hormonal teenagers that couldn't live without sex after all the mess they got themselves into. "It's in all of the books that you've bought how it is safe for a pregnant women to have sex!" Farkle laughed.

"Sooo, you've read it, I see," Farkle gave her a naughty smirk.

"Urghh, you're being so annoying right now," she hit Farkle so hard on his arm that could leave a bruise.

"Ouch!"

"You deserve it,"

* * *

"Honey how's the appointment?" her mom asked as she walk through the doors.

"It was great, I just finished the first trimester and next appointment we can find out the gender." Riley headed straight to the refrigerator and took out a slice of chocolate cake. "Mmmm, I've been craving this the whole day,"

"Have you talk to Farkle yet, about wether you want to give it for adoption or keep it?"

"No we haven't, the topic just never came up."

"You better start discussing now, before you know the baby is here and by then is too late to find someone that would adopt, if you guys decide to,"

"I know, can we stop talking about this? I'll talk to Farkle later."

"Okay hunny, but I'm just helping with your situation,"

* * *

Farkle said that he was coming tonight, so Riley is on her bed doing her homework while waiting for Farkle.

The bay window was open so when Farkle arrived, he just got in.

"Hey princess, we need to talk,"

"Hey, that was what I'm about to say."

"You go first,"

"Okay, after I got back, my mom remind me how we should discuss about our situation. Wether we want to keep the baby or give it for adoption. You know so we can find the right adoptive parents for our baby in case we're giving the baby away."

"Oh about that, I've discuss with my mom about it. One of her best friends couldn't have a kid after years of trying. She wanted to adopt but never got lucky. So, my mom told her about our situation and how we are still making up our mind. My mom also told her not to get their hopes high, because we might want to keep the baby. And if we plan to keep it, my mom offer to help, but maybe I'll get a job as well. I don't want to depend everything on them."

"Are you sure they'll make good parents?"

"Mr and Mrs Archibald are nice people, I've met them during my mother's events."

"That's good to hear, so we have a plan then." she gave him a warm smile. "So what is it you wanna talk about?"

"Ohh, that. Hmm nevermind."

"No, seriously. Tell me,"

"I wanted to talk about us,"

"What is it to talk about?" Riley groans and drop her self on the bed.

"You always do this,"

"Do what?" Riley got up.

"Avoid when we're talking about our feelings. Do you realize how messed up my feelings are that we are not a couple but we acted like one?" his tone raised.

"We are not acting like a couple?" Riley try to deny.

"Best friends don't do things what we are doing,"

"Yes, because you know why? Because best friends don't have a baby together, how to you expect me to act around you? Sit one meter apart every time we're in the same room so your feelings won't get messed up?"

"Urghh," Farkle groan and got up with his hands through his hair."Gosh Riles why can't you take a hint? I love you! I freaking love you. I've realized it now that all these time I've been in love with you. The reason Isadora broke up with me is because even she notice my love for you and how everything I do is to make you happy!" Farkle left Riley speechless. She don't know what to say because she have been having these feelings bottled up in her too. She is just waiting for Farkle to admit that he feels the same as she does. Now that he confessed she knows what she has to say.

"Farkle, calm down. Come, sit here next to me." Farkle sit slowly next to her and she turn Farkle's face facing her and kissed him gently.

"What was that for?" Farkle asked.

"I love you too." she smiled. The way she said it with the kiss convinced him that she really does love him.

"So, about the thing you ask the doctor earlier, are you still up for it?"

* * *

 **Next chapter would be how it goes with Riley and her dad :) Thanks everyone for reading, I really appreciate it alot !**


	8. Chapter 8

"You don't know how much you made me happy right now." Riley softly caressed his hair. Farkle is still sleeping due to exhaustion of homework and add to his visit to Riley's because he had to go back and forth from his home to fulfill her needs. Riley examined Farkle's face while he is sleeping and she wonders how the baby would look like. Will it have Farkle's brown eyes that made her feel safe? Or maybe his smile that could make her heart flutters. A lot of things have been going on into her head about the baby. As much as she wants to give it for adoption, thinking about how the baby is going to turn out with the mix of her and Farkle, made her want to keep the baby more.

"Hey princess. How many hours that I've been sleeping?" Farkle asked Riley once he woke up from his sleep.

"No worries, it's just been an hour."

"I need to get back. I got so many things to finish like homework and science reports."

"Oh okay, give me a kiss." Farkle leans to give her a deep kiss and kiss her tummy where the baby is even tough he knows how much Riley hates it

Since the night Farkle and Riley told how much they love each other. They have gotten closer. Now, Riley have been making out with Farkle at any chance she got. They usually did it after school at Riley's place or at Farkle's since no one knows that they are official now. There were at times, she pulls Farkle into the janitor's closet or in the girl's bathroom for their make out sessions or sometimes have sex. Farkle was shocked of how crazy a pregnant girl hormone can be but it has said in the books that it's normal for a pregnant woman be feeling this way. Farkle sometimes talk to baby when Riley's asleep because he knows how uncomfortable she gets when he does it when she's awake. There were times that finally accidentally woke up while Farkle was doing it and she just keeps her eyes close and let him.

* * *

"How do I look?"

"You look fine Riles, you should be lucky that you barely even showing, people at this stage, people will already have an obvious bump.

"That is because I wear loose clothes now. Have you see me without one? Urghh, I hate getting fat." Riley groans.

"Hey, for me as long as Zay don't notice, you're safe. You know you will be showing eventually, right? Are you ready when people start finding out about your situation here?"

"I don't know. Urgh, thinking about this has kept me wake at night." And she took a sit by the bay window because she is feeling a bit dizzy.

"Riles if you're not feeling well you can always skip school." Maya sounded worried.

"No no no. Maya, I have skipped school three times already. I cannot use this as an excuse not to go because if I keep skipping people might suspect something."

"Okay, fine but the moment you feel like your head is spinning again. You put me on speed dial. Got it?"

"Okay, got it."

* * *

"Here's your jelly doughnut and the fresh orange juice just the way you like it. Are you okay Riles?" Riley was standing at her locker with her face in it and ignoring Farkle. "Is she okay?" Farkle ask Maya.

"She's having one of those days,"

"Riles, it's going to be fine. You need to stop stressing about it. It's not good for the baby remember."

"It's all about the baby. How about me? Don't you care about me?" Riley said it with frustration in her voice with her head still in the locker.

"She's starting again." Maya laughed at Farkle.

"Princess, don't say that. Of course I care about you. That's why on the way to school I bought your favourite jelly doughnuts and your fresh orange juice." Riley groans before she turns around and took the jelly doughnut and her juice.

"I hate you," she said.

"That's my girl."

* * *

Riley hasn't been feeling well the whole day. She's been trying to control it until on last period which she has biology. She is not in the same class as Farkle. So, it was hard for Farkle to keep an eye on her but he manages to tell one of Riley's classmates to keep an eye on her and call him if anything happens to her. Riley was feeling nauseous. So she excuses herself and throws up in the bathroom. Her head was spinning that she went to her locker to get the pills that the doctor gave in case she had a bad case of morning sickness. As soon as she tried to open her locker, she passed out. Luckily, then the bell rang and everyone was rushing out of class and Zay was the one who saw her and he cried for help. Maya, Lucas and Farkle rushed to when they saw Zay for helping Riley to get up at her locker.

"Oh my god Riles! We need to get her to the hospital!" Farkle speed dials his driver to come quick. Luckily he was already outside and Farkle carry her to the car and rushed to the hospital.

As they reached the hospital, the nurses took her. Luckily, Dr Jacob was on shift at the hospital and she took over Riley. Mr and Mrs Mathews and Farkle's parents rushed to the hospital the moment they found out that about Riley. Maya, Zay and Lucas were there too, waiting for the doctor.

"Why are Farkle's parents are here?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah, why they are here anyway?" Zay add.

"Ask Farkle," Maya answer. Maya can see how worried Mr Mathews are. He look like he is about to burst into tears. Luckily Mrs Mathews was there to comfort him telling him that his little princess would be just fine. Maya knows how worried Mrs Mathews must be, but she had to control her emotions so it wouldn't make things worse for Cory. Maya then stood up and walked to where Mr and Mrs Mathews are sitting and she sits at the other side of Cory.

"It's okay Mathews. I know how much you love her. She's going to be just fine." She rubbed his back and rests her head on his shoulder.

* * *

When the doctor came, Farkle stood up and walk straight to the doctor.

"How is she?"

"She's fine, her blood sugar was low but that could happen at times during pregnancy. She is also under a lot of stress, so she needs all the rest she can get."

"How's the baby? The baby is fine right?"

"Well, she's fine. Luckily nothing happen to her."

"Sh- she?" Farkle was shocked with the unexpected news.

"Congratulation, you're having a daughter. The nurse will let you know when you can see her in a short while," Farkle nod. And walk to where everyone was waiting. His facial expression is still shocked by the news about what the doctor just told him.

"So how is she son?" his dad asked.

"She's fine; we can go and see her in a short while,"

"But what's with the face Farkle, do you have anything to tell us?" Topanga asked.

"The doctor said, the baby's a she." He smiled. "It's a girl."

* * *

"Riley is pregnant all this while and you and Riley haven't told us?" Lucas was shocked knowing that his ex-girlfriend is having a baby with his best friend.

"How does this even happen?" Zay asked. "Okay, don't answer that question I know how it happens, but when?"

"Maya, aren't you shocked about the news?" Lucas was surprised of how calm Maya is. "Don't tell me you already knew." Maya smile. "Seriously? You knew and you haven't told me?"

"It's not my secret to tell Lucas."

"I can't believe this is happening to my close friends. I thought this only happen on the television. This is crazy."

"How long she has been pregnant?" Zay was curious.

"Sixteen weeks." Farkle replied.

"That long? Gosh."

When the nurse let us in to see Riley, everyone came in and to see her except Mr Mathews. He just stayed outside. Knowing the news that his daughter was fine made him less sad. He is still sad of what has happen and the thought that something could happen to his daughter that could cause him to lose her forever, really hurt him. Riley has been making effort to make amend between them but he always ignores it. He did say hi occasionally and may have reply some of her questions, but the moment the thought of she is carrying a baby, made it hard for him to even look at her. She's a child having a child. How would a dad supposed to react to this kind of thing?

"How are doing hunny?" her mom caresses her hair.

"I'm fine, I was having a terrible morning sickness and before I could even open the locker, everything went black," Riley explained. "How's the baby?"

"The baby's fine. Don't worry much." Farkle replied.

"Do you want me to tell her the big news? Please let me tell her the big news," Zay interrupts.

"Oh, hi Zay, lucas," Riley tiled her head to see Zay standing next to Lucas behind Farkle. "I'm sorry for not telling you and Lucas about it. I wasn't ready to."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, that's all in the past. Do you want to hear the big news or not? Can I?" Zay turned to Farkle.

"Urgh, go ahead."

Zay smile and went next to Riley and took both of her hands. Riley was so confused that she let out a small laugh.

"I don't know how to say this, but we're having a girl!"

* * *

Riley was so happy that it was a girl because this feels so real now that she knows the baby is a girl. She never think about the gender of the baby but now she can picture a little girl with Farkle's big brown eyes. But then she feel sad thinking about it because she still don't know would it be right for her to give up the baby or keep it. After Riley took her medicine, she went straight to bed. Farkle wanted to stay but Mr Mathews offered and insist that he would like to stay.

"Mr Mathews, I'm sorry for putting you and Riley in this position but you shouldn't punish her for what's in the past. You cannot run away from this. All you can do is accept it and help her get through this. In moments like this she needed her father most; you don't know how many times she had cried because she misses you." Farkle said and Mr Mathews did not respond to anything he said because whatever he said actually hurt him because deep down, he knows how a terrible father he was in moments like this.

"Okay, Mr Mathews. I got to go. Goodbye." After Farkle left, Mr Mathews felt asleep on a chair next to her bed.

Around 2 in the morning Riley was awake because she was thirsty, seeing her sitting by her bed sleeping made her feel sad that she started crying. She thought dad her dad would care about her anymore, even she got into the hospital. She was devastated that her dad is not there when everyone was there visiting her. To know that she was wrong and see him, stayed with her in the hospital, made her cry even louder. Her cry made Mr Mathews woke up from his sleep. Riley was crying so hard that made him panicked.

"Hey, hey there. What's the matter? Shhh, Calm down." He pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back and kisses her forehead. That made her crying even harder on his chest.

"You want me to get the doctor hunny?"

"NO!" she hugs him tight. "I'm sorry daddy I disappoint you, I love you. P- Please don't leave me. I'm sorry!" she cried with pain in her voice.

Mr Mathews feels so guilty seeing Riley crying to him like that. He can feel the pain she's facing because of how the way he has been treating her.

"It's okay hunny, I'm here. I love you hunny, and I'm here." He kisses her the forehead. "Always."


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, Maya got your text, what's the emergency?" Farkle asked as he crawl into Riley's bay window.

"She won't get up, she need to go to school," Maya said.

"Where are her parents?"

"They have gone to work. They couldn't force her, so they left me to handle with this,"

Farkle walked to her bed and slowly sit on the bed next to her and pull down her covers.

"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you," Riley said with her face pressing onto her pillow.

"Riles what's wrong?" Farkle ask while stroking her hair to the back.

"It's not fair, it's our mess, and I have to carry the evidence,"

"You look fine, Riles,"

"Stop saying that! Why men don't carry the babies? Do you know how hard it is," she started sobbing.

"Riles, please. I know you're having a hard time here but I am trying my very best to make it easy for you." Farkle sigh. He was exhausted as Riley too. Since she's in her 2nd trimester she has been crazy with her cravings, mood swings, and all her ridiculous demands but Farkle has always been patient with her and try to fulfill all her needs. If she say keep complaining how tired he is, Farkle is as tired as her as well. Riley then finally face Farkle.

"I'm sorry, I don't hate you." Riley apologized.

"Can we go to school now?" Farkle asked.

"It's already late."

"It's never too late, c'mon, me and maya will wait for you to get ready." Riley put her head back onto the pillow and groan.

Riley is 22 weeks now and obviously she is showing. The whole school knows that she's pregnant now. That's why she had a hard time going to school now and then. She will always find an excuse to skip school and Farkle will also always be there to deal with her excuses and small tantrums. As for the people at school, some would support and be happy for her and some would give sarcastic and mean comments about it. They both try not to go rage every time people give a piece of their mind because what do they expect people to treat a pregnant couple? It does not happen everyday seeing a pregnant girl walking in the halls.

* * *

All of the five of them is sitting at the cafeteria table; Farkle, Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Zay.

"Why are you guys late again?" Zay asked.

"Please don't ask," Farkle sighs.

Maya lean closer to Zay and whispered, "unless you want to get killed by a pregnant girl, keep talking," Maya gave him a smirk.

Riley only kept quiet and pretend she doesn't hear the conversation and eat her chicken Parmesan and with her pasta.

"Why she gets to eat something good everyday for lunch and all I get this stupid cafeteria food?" Zay asked again as he could not keep his mouth shut for once.

"Why don't you just ask me why I'm pregnant and why do I eat to much!" Riley was pissed and she is giving him her death glare.

"I told you," Maya said in her a low voice.

"Gosh, I'm sorry. So hormonal."

"What did you just say?" Riley ask as she is about to go furious.

"Zay, please. If you come to the table just to mess with her, I think you should go," Farkle sounded annoyed.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry okay." Zay got up and put his tray away.

"Okay, I need to be going to, because I have homework to finish and Lucas is gonna help me with it." Maya turn at Lucas. "Right, Lucas?"

"Oh yeah, sorry guys. Catch up with you guys later."

"Riles you cannot be like this, you're pushing people away." Farkle said. "Okay before you go mad on me too, I'm gonna say that, no I'm never gonna leave okay. But what I meant is our friends. You cannot go mad at Zay for those stupid questions he ask. You know that's just how he is. And when they ask are you okay, means that they care and want to make sure you're okay."

Riley know that she's wrong because she is being hormonal and insecure, that she let out all her bottled up feelings to people who is actually there for her. Riley then took a deep breath, "Okay, I'll try."

"Now can you stop being grumpy, I miss that cotton candy face smile." Riley gave a small warm smile. "That's my girl."

* * *

It's been a long time since Farkle and Riley took the subway. Since Riley got pregnant, Farkle's mother suggest that they should have the driver drive them around, so it would be safer for them. As for Maya, sometimes she would take a ride with them but since she got back with Lucas. She has been spending more time with Lucas and giving Riley her space with Farkle.

They are in the car with Farkle playing a game on his phone while Riley watch him playing his game with her head on his shoulder and with one of her arm around his.

"We're here," the driver said.

"Here where?" Riley ask as she pull her head from his shoulder.

"The mall," Farkle replied.

"WHAT?"

"Wait, wait, you said, you'll try, not to be mad all the time. Calm down, its just the mall."

"Just the mall? Just the mall? I hate going to the mall and you know that."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a pregnant teenage girl and people will give their judgmental face and I hate that."

"Who cares what they say,"

"I care Farkle, I care."

"Now, it's pregnant teens are normal, that's why they have show like '16 and pregnant' and 'Teen moms',"

"Stop Farkle, stop telling me teenage pregnancies are normal. It is not normal. It is a reminder of how irresponsible teenagers can be."

"We're already here, you want to go back?" Farkle ask with dissappointment in his voice. Farkle has been asking Riley to the mall and check out baby stuff and just hang out. Because all they ever did is cooped up in her room or in his room and just lay in bed, watch movies, and read books.

"Okay fine, how bad can a mall be right? This is because I love." she gave him kiss.

"Let's go."

"See, this isn't so bad, people don't even care. They are not even looking at us," Farkle said.

"I know."

"Let's go in there," Farkle points to a Hallmark baby store. As they got in there Farkle was excited looking at the baby clothes and it made Riley smile. Since they found out it's a girl, Farkle is one who is so excited that he is having a daughter. He has been talking to baby and Riley lets him.

"This is cute, we should get this," Farkle grab a light pink lace bodysuit. "And this," a pre-walker flats with a ribbon on it.

"How about this?" Riley ask as she showed him a romper with a pretty print saying 'daddy's girl'.

"Just what she is,"

They know how weird it is for them to be acting like they are old enough to have a baby. But somehow being with each other in this make them feel that they could do this, and make this work as they can compromise so well with each other. They don't feel like a teen couple, they feel like they are married and excited to have a kid on the way.

"Oops, sorry." a middle aged women accidentally bumped to Riley.

"Oh, it's okay," she replied.

"Such young couple, how long are you?" the lady asked Riley.

"22 weeks," she smile.

"Have you found out the gender?"

"Yeah, It's a girl."

"Congratulations, you look like such nice young couple. Teen pregnancies is hard, I tell you. My daughter and her boyfriend used to be like you guys. They had a son."

"What happen?" Riley asked.

"At first they decided to keep the baby, but when things got rough, they broke up and they decided to give for adoption."

"Oh," what the women told them made Riley speechless.

"But don't you kids worry, that's just my daughter, I got to get going."

"Nice meeting you," Farkle said.

"You too," she replied.

Riley is still speechless. A lot is going on Riley's mind. What if that is her and Farkle in the future? Are they even ready? Yes, she and Farkle decide to keep the baby since they found out the gender. But are they even suitable even being young parents? What if the baby made them grow apart? Riley is overthinking things and she is started to freak out.

"Riles? I know what you're thinking. Take a deep breath and clear your mind," Farkle trying to calm her down. "We will be just fine."

"How sure are you that we are going to be fine? Gosh."

"Things are going so great, please don't ruined this. We need this, so just chill. We can discuss this later. Can you do that for me? Be chill? Please?"

Riley took a deep breath, "Okay."

* * *

After they done their shopping, they went straight to Farkle's house to put the baby stuff. Jennifer, Farkle's mother bought a really beautiful white 4-in-1 convertible crib. She was so excited too about how they are gonna keep the baby. His mother bought a lot of baby stuff. She even want to turn the extra room, for the baby's room. Riley was scared seeing that this is all happening because she might want to change her mind. And with all the baby stuff at Farkle's place, she is not gonna stay at his place because they have a bigger apartment and she knows her parents must disagree with the plan.

"I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen," her mom called out.

"Riley is here, she's a bit tired of walking. So, we'll be in my room."

"Okay dear, later I'll bring snacks."

"Home sweet home," Farkle said as we reached his room.

"I'm gonna lay down for awhile," as she made her way to the bed and lay herself there and staring at the ceiling. Farkle then sits next to her.

"Are you thinking about what that lady told us?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Our future," she turn her face to Farkle. "How do you see yourself in 5 years?" she asked.

"With you. And our daughter."

"Are you sure that is our future? How about college? What happen when we go college? What will happen to her?"

"We will figure that out later, don't worry, our parents are supportive enough to help." Farkle said. "Your dad is already in process of accepting us having a baby."

"Stop making this sound so easy. What abou-" Riley stopped mid sentence when Mrs Minkus knocked on the door. And she got up and sits on the bed.

"I bring healthy snacks and milk for Riley. And you, I don't know what you want. So you can go grab yourself your drink." she referred to Farkle.

"Fine," Farkle got up and went to the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Mrs Minkus," Riley said. "I love the crib so much,"

"I'm glad you like it because I was hoping you would."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything," she hold one of Riley's hand.

"Where will the baby stay when she got here?"

"I was hoping the baby would stay here since I'm setting up the room for the baby,"

"Should the baby stay with her mother?"

"Yes, she should and you can stay here. We have a lot of rooms here."

"I'm not sure my parents would approve of me staying here. I've already got myself into so much trouble, I don't think that parents would be happy of me leaving home."

"Let me talk to them, they'll understand."

"Oh okay." Riley was the one that is not ready to leave her parents. She wants to stay home and be the old Riley back. Not be thinking about all this that is making her crazy. Farkle then came with his drink.

"What did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing, that you should know." Riley replied.

"What did you guys buy?" Mrs Minkus asked.

"Well, at first Riley was the one who doesn't want to shop but she end up the one that went craaazy."

"No, I didn't" Riley let out a small laugh and object.

"Tell her what you bought?" Riley gave Farkle her death glare. "Okay fine, since you're not telling, I'm gonna tell her. She bought 5 rompers, 4 body suit, 4 shoes and headbands, I lose count of them."

"I'm sorry," Riley apologized. She feels guilty because Farkle was the one paying with his mother credit card.

"Why are you apologizing?" Mrs Minkus said. "I was the one who told Farkle to bring you to the mall and so you could have fun shopping. I know how hard it has been for you, Farkle told me. And shopping always makes me feel better so I bet it did for you."

"Yeah it did, thank you so much," and she hugged Mrs Minkus and she hugged her back.

"You're welcome. Okay, I'm gonna leave you two alone because I have some work that needs to be done," then she kissed Riley's head before she leaves.

Mrs Minkus made her feel loved and she loves how she treats her. She treats her like her own daughter and it made her feel so happy that made her stop worrying about the future.

"Thank you, Farkle."

"About what?" he asked and she smiled.

"Nothing."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. I'm gonna write more, don't worry. And I'm sorry for the mistake, I just realized how Farkle has blue eyes and not brown. My mistake. About the baby's name, thank you for the suggestions, I'm not sure that will be the name I'm gonna give but thank you anyway, I appreciate it and we'll see how it goes :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey baby girl, it's mommy here. I love you and I'm so excited to see you," Riley whisper to the baby while rubbing her belly.

Riley have been talking to baby for the whole day hoping that she would kick when she hear her voice because the first time that the baby started kicking was when Farkle was talking to the baby while she was reading. Riley was so shocked that she kicked because that was the first time she ever felt her little girl kicking. Farkle was shocked too, to see Riley's belly bulge when she kicks. Riley quickly took Farkle's hand and place it on her spot where the baby was kicking. After the incident Riley has been trying to make her kick so that she could feel her existence, like she's alive and happy in her. But unfortunately, the baby only kicks when Farkle starts talking to her which made Riley feel sad at times.

"Why isn't she kicking, I always talk to her," Riley complain, while sitting on Farkle's couch in his room.

"She needs time, you only started to talk to her like 2 weeks ago. She need time to know that you are actually talking to her," Farkle explain.

"She's in me for god sake. She hears my voice from the first day she was conceived. How can my voice unrecognizable?"

"Because you always talk but never specifically to her, she can tell you know if you're talking to her or not. She can recognize me because I always talk to her, remember I told you that it's good to talk to her."

"It's not fair she only moves and kicks when you talk to her. She's not even born yet, and I can tell she's daddy's girl and she is going to love you more,"

"Don't be ridiculous, she is going to love her parents equally," Farkle said and sit next to Riley and drag his face to her belly, "right baby girl, you love us equally right?"

"See?" Riley put Farkle's hand on her belly. "She kicks, why are you kicking when daddy talk to you?" She groans.

"Okay, she's daddy's girl alright." he gave Riley a smirk. "Besides trust me that it's good that she is not kicking that much, I read that some women have trouble sleeping because the baby won't stop kicking. Our little girl knows how to behave, and that is how she shows how much she loves you."

Riley is already 26 weeks and her belly is getting bigger and her feet is getting hurt because of the baggage she's carrying but since she has sorted out about her situation, she is finally accepting the fact that she and farkle is going to have a baby in their teens. She tries so hard not to think about the future between her and Farkle because all that matters is now, she is really happy being with him and hope for a better future.

"Have you told your parents yet?" Farkle asked.

"About what?" Riley replied.

"About you moving in,"

"I never got the chance,"

"You need to talk to them Riley about the arrangements when the baby got here. You promise to talk to them last week and you haven't mention anything to them."

"It's hard, they are assuming that the baby will be at our place because really, they would think that their teenage daughter is moving out living with her boyfriend just because she got pregnant?"

"You're not be living with only me, you will be living with my parents as well and the maids, we even made a room for you, because we think that it's unappropriate for a teenage girl be sleeping with her boyfriend in the same bed bed,"

"I know. Urghhh, this is so hard, why must I need to tell them this, they would reject the idea." she rest her head on Farkle's shoulder.

"Because when my mom insist on meeting your parents and telling them about the arrangements, you said no and you told her that you would handle this."

"But now, I think that I can, is it too late now for your mom, to you know, tell them?" Riley turn to Farkle.

"No it's not but are you sure you want my mother to tell them about the arrangements? Because Riles you keep changing your mind and it's not helping."

Riley took a deep breath, "I'm sure."

* * *

Farkle sent Riley home right before dinner because she promised her parents that she would have dinner at home. Since, she always at Farkle's apartment after school, she is getting comfortable being there. Farkle place was huge even his room was really huge, bigger than her living room. Her cravings are always fulfilled since Farkle has his maids to help her fulfill it. They are all nice to her and they would accompany her when Farkle have to attend his secret genius meetings and sometimes he had to stay at school for debate and his regular activities because they are trying to live their life as normal as possible and not let the baby take what they love away from them.

As for Riley, she had to stop cheerleader for a while because of her situation. After persuading the coach to still let her be in the team, the coach finally let her stay and wait until she had the baby. What Riley doesn't know is that the coach is one of the tough people to persuade especially Riley wasn't that great in the team, and Farkle think that he had to do something about it. Seeing Riley's effort on wanting to stay in the team, Farkle met the coach in secret and told her that he would sponsor all the new equipments that the cheerleading team need if she let Riley still be in the team. He knows that Riley would kill him if she knows because she wants something based on her efforts not because of somebody else's help, especially when it involve money. She will be so mad but Farkle hope she would not be that mad because he only did it because of his love for her and want her to be happy. tell her stories about their hometown since they are foreigners from different countries.

When all of his maid accompany Riley, they would tell her about stories of their hometown and their kids that they had to leave behind. Riley loves all the stories they tell because it made her want to travel and also made her feel that she should be grateful that even when she is feeling worst and feel like there is no other way, she always have people to make it easier for her; her parents, friends and also Farkle's and his parents which she has consider them just like her own. They reminded her that there is always someone out there that has it worst than her and she should feel grateful.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" Topanga asked.

"It was fine, tired like always because my feet hurts alot and I can't think I can go to school anymore,"

"That's ridiculous Riles, you're pregnant, not paralyzed, besides you put yourself in the situation here, so I can't help you but tell you that you still need your education," Mr Mathews said while preparing the table for dinner.

"Okay, okay, we are over this about reminding me my mistake, I'll go to school."

"Good honey, we want the best for you. The dinner is still not ready, how about you go to your room and change while we finish making the dinner." her mom said while give her a kiss on the forehead.

Riley then went to her room and when she enter her room, she was shocked to see a beautiful wooden crib her room. It was Auggie's old crib but with a different color as it was painted white. Riley was so happy that she squealed and run to the kitchen.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful! Thank you, thank you." Riley hugged her mother tight.

"It was your dad's idea to put back Auggie's old crib and repaint it white." her mother replied. And Riley went to hug her dad tight.

"Thank you daddy,"

"Anything for you my little princess," he replied. Cory was a bit awkward with her daughter pregnant and actually happy about it but he already fully accepted the fact that this is happening to her teenage daughter and he loves her so much to let this situation ruined their father and daughter relationship.

"I probably should change," Riley pull away from the hug.

"By the way honey, your uncle Josh will be joining us for dinner,"

"What? I can't let him see me like this,"

"You should already be prepared for anyone to know,"

"Okay fine." she ran upstairs to change.

* * *

Riley don't know how to face his uncle with her being pregnant at 15. She feels embarrassed and somehow uncomfortable so she texted Maya.

To Maya:

Help! Uncle Josh is here and I don't know how to face him! He doesn't know about my situation.

From Maya:

Really? Uncle boing, gosh he's so cute but sadly I'm over him.

To Maya:

It's good you're over him. You have a boyfriend! Can you please help me and join us for dinner. Please. Pretty please.

From Maya:

I was planning to go to the movies with Lucas. But it's okay, anything for you my love. Lucas will understand. Chicks before dicks remember.

To Maya:

Thanks peaches! I owe you this. Thank you, and can you hurry up. And don't use the bay window. Use the front door. I'll get to the kitchen when I hear you. Love you so much!

From Maya:

Chill, I'm moving.

Riley waited for Maya to come before she was ready to go out from her room. She can hear Josh's voice, in the living room talking to Auggie and share his college stories. Riley texted her mother letting her know to set an extra plate because Maya is coming over.

"Hello, to the only Mathews people in this building." Maya came in casually like its her own house. And she went straight to the dining table.

"Hey Maya," Josh was sitting on the couch when he greet her with his smile.

"Oh, boing, I didn't notice you there," she pretended not to notice his presence.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why would I not be here?" Maya asked him back.

"Oh yeah right, sorry." he apologized. "You look different now, mature than your age."

"I'm in high school now for your information. Oh and I changed my closet, that's why."

"About the age gap I pull, you're over it now right?" Josh find his sit next to Maya at the dining table.

"Yeah, of course. I have a boyfriend, so yeah, I'm so over it."

"Oh, you have a boyfriend."

"This is awkward," Auggie said as he seats in front of them at the table.

* * *

Riley can hear Maya's voice and she was so nervous to see Josh. She went down anyway. Josh was already at the dining table talking to Maya.

"Hey, Josh,"

"Hey Riles," he turned to Riley. "Oh my god, what happen to you? What happen to her?" he face his brother and his wife.

"She swallow a cat, its no big deal," Maya tried to sound sarcastic. Josh still tried to process the information and what he just saw while Riley find her place next to Maya. Maya rolled her eyes, "gosh, really? Like you never see a pregnant girl." Maya said.

"No, no, its just I'm shocked to see my niece pregnant. I thought it only happen on tv shows. Who's the father? Is it the cowboy?"

"Nope, the cowboy is my boyfriend now. The genius one that got her pregnant." Maya explained.

"Wow, I never thought he had it in him," he let out a small laugh.

"Josh!" Mr and Mrs Mathews said.

"Very funny Josh, real mature," Riley finally said something.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay. But Riles, it's not a big deal. You're still my favorite niece. I won't judge. There were girls at my college that got pregnant at your age and that did not stop them to get into a good college and pursue their dreams."

"Thanks Josh,"

"No biggie. I'm starving."

After dinner was done, Maya offered to do the dishes and Josh wanted to help. Mr and Mrs Mathews was shocked that Maya offered to help because Maya rarely helps. She was always the lazy one and she must get something out of doing the chores. Maya was actually trying to avoid a conversation with Josh, because it's been a long time since she saw him. The last time was the time that she barged in his college and told him how she likes him so much. It was an immature move to confess the way she did. Now that she has a boyfriend and understand of how liking someone works, she was so embarrassed of how her impulse confession went. Josh was there during last Christmas but Maya decided to spend her Christmas with her mom and grandmother. Shawn even stopped by to celebrate the Christmas with them after he had dinner at the Mathews.

Maya was actually uncomfortable that Josh decided to help her with the dishes because she hates doing the dishes and the only reason she is doing it because she wanted to avoid him and now, she is stuck with him and the dirty dishes.

"You don't have to help anyway, I can do this alone."

"No one do the dishes alone, let me help,"

"Okay fine,"

"You and cowboy, huh?" Josh asked awkwardly.

"Yeah,"

"How did it happen?"

"It's a long story, you don't want to know."

"Is he okay? I mean does he like treat you right?"

Maya put the dishes down and turn her face to him, "can we not talk about me and my you know,"

"I'm sorry, it's just I was hoping you are still single when I see you again."

"Why? Because you just broke up with your girlfriend?" Maya continue with the dishes.

"How do you know about the break up?"

"Mr Mathews mention it once about your terrible break up,"

"It's a long time ago, it was on new year."

"What happen? What did you do?" Maya asked.

"Why it must be something I did?" he let out a small laugh. "She cheated on me, she told me that she wasn't that into me,"

"Wow, that's sad, it must be hard for you, getting cheated on. Hey at least she did not rejected you before getting to know you." Maya said and it hit Josh that he did not even give Maya a chance with him.

"Oh yeah, after she broke up with me, I realized that no girls have ever been into me like you did, and how you would never do that to me,"

"Yeah, I would never do that to you," Maya was feeling awkward to where the conversation is going. "Like I would never do that to Lucas right now."

* * *

After they have done with the dishes, Josh had a long talk with his brother about college and how he was doing right now. He is still trying to make he's brother proud with his stories. And how he has a part time job now at a coffee shop because he wants to earn extra money. He then told Riley how she need to plan her future and its okay that she messed up now, that doesn't mean she is going to messed it up forever. He remind her that it won't be easy for her now, she is going to have a kid and for her to actually go to college in the future but it is possible.

Josh then left because its getting late and Auggie already falls asleep on the couch. Maya already went home before Josh did because she has her homework to finish. Cory then put Auggie to bed and then do his job, marking school papers with his wife at the dining table. Topanga was busy with her papers and cases that she need to check.

Riley then sat at the table with them with a mug of hot chocolate.

"Honey, Farkle's mother called. She ask us if we are free tomorrow because she wanted to invite us for dinner at their place," her mother told her.

"Oh really, what did you say?" Riley asked.

"I told her we would love to,"

"Oh okay," Riley give a small smile.

"Do have anything to tell us honey?" Mr Mathews asked.

"Nothing," she replied. Riley was feeling guilty because she couldn't bring the courage to let her parents know about the arrangements and she is also more guilty that her father build back the old crib in her room. "I need to go to bed, tomorrow's school and I need a rest." She kissed her mom and dad on the cheeks,"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy."

* * *

 **Sorry that I have not updated the story for so long. I've been really busy, and I'll try to update the story as soon as possible. Love you guys :***


	11. Chapter 11

"They are coming right?" he asked Riley that is sitting next to her in Biology class, they're lab partners.

"Yeah, they're coming," she replied. "I told them that I would stay at your house after school and wait for them to come for dinner," she adds.

"My mom is so excited because the baby room is already finished and she is so satisfied with her work. Okay, basically she did not do it by herself but she design it and she's happy about it." he told Riley.

"It's weird how your mom is more excited than we are for the baby."

"She always wanted lots of kids but she can't. That's why I'm the only one. She wanted to adopt but my dad was not fond of the idea," he explains. "That's why she is so excited because she always wanted a baby other than me of course," he smiles.

"I'm sorry,"

"What are you apologizing for?"

"I don't know, it sounds sad, and I feel sorry," she explained.

"Oh, okay."

They stopped talking in class when their Biology teacher gave them the judging look. She hates how certain teacher give her and Farkle the look just because she's pregnant. Like just because she's already pregnant, she cannot have other flaws. Riley felt bad that Mrs Minkus couldn't have more kids when she wants to. It makes her wonder, how many women out there would die to be in her position. Not being a pregnant teenager but experiencing the feeling of pregnancy. She remembered that one of the books she read about surrogate mother. How they have to ask other people to carry their child because they can't carry them. It makes her feel sad, like she's ungrateful but in the same time, she shouldn't even thinking about this, especially she is a pregnant high school girl. She is just grateful that she has everyone on board.

* * *

Riley is busy reading a book, when she noticed that the car is going in the different route.

"Where are we going?" Riley asked. "Please don't say shopping when I'm in this condition."

"No, no, my mom asked me to pick up the food she ordered," he said. "No worries, all you got to do is stay in the car while, I'll be picking up a few things for our dinner tonight."

First they went to the cupcake shop, where Mrs. Minkus ordered cupcakes. Then, they went to the bakery to get some bread and pastry and lastly to this french restaurant to pickup the dinner for tonight. While Riley was waiting for Farkle, in the car, she saw Smackle cross the street and she totally changed her looks. The way she dresses is different, not like when she was in middle school. A few minutes later, Farkle gets into the car.

"Okay, we're done. Next destination, my place which I'm very sure you're happy about it. So, you could get enough rest." Farkle said.

"Where is Smackle studying now Farkle?" she asked. Farkle was surprised that she asked about Smackle because the last time they talked about her is on New Year when she broke up with him.

"Isadora? Well, she moved to in Europe. Probably studying in London, the last time I heard about her. Why you asked?"

"Just asking," she said casually and continue reading her book.

"You never asked about her, like ever. Why so sudden?" he asked.

"Nothing really, it's just something about one of the characters in the book reminds me of her," she lied.

Riley don't know why she lied that she saw Smackle crossing the street. Maybe because the fact that she's his ex-girlfriend, some part of her feel jealous about it. She don't know why, maybe because of her hormones or the fact that Smackle changed into this beautiful girl like she saw in movies, since she's been in Europe. Probably she travels around Europe as well, to France, Italy, Sweden, Belgium and more because Smakle's rich, she can do all that. She probably shop in Paris. One of the things that Riley is afraid about Farkle knowing that Smackle is back, is that, she's afraid that she might lose him to Smackle. She knows how loyal Farkle is, but she can't help thinking that because they've once shared a serious relationship together and it's kinda a threat to her. Smackle is smart, Farkle and her shared a lot of interest together and also have the same amount of knowledge and now, Smackle is amazingly beautiful. Riley feels like she is nothing compared to her because she feels so fat and ugly now that she's pregnant and it would be hard for her after birth trying to lose the baby weight. She think its best that Farkle doesn't know that she's back in New York.

"Hey, why you keep zoning out? You're not even reading the book," Farkle laugh.

"A lot of thinking I guess. So many things have been on my mind."

* * *

"Okay, we arrive. Home sweet home, you should probably get some sleep before dinner," Farkle said and give her a kiss on her forehead.

Riley went straight to Farkle's room and grab his covers and smell it before she went to sleep. Riley loves how Farkle smells, now that she is always with him, she always feels like sniffing him like all the time. Something about his scent makes her calm and a bit relaxed.

While Riley is sleeping, Farkle is helping his maid set up the table for dinner. And make sure everything is clean, including his room and the room they prepared for Riley and also the baby's room. Because Mr. and Mrs. Mathews would want their daughter to live in somewhere clean and comfortable. Mrs. Minkus still haven't back from work, probably she got a lot of meetings to handle. As for Farkle's dad, he is always busy settling all his business abroad. He is still not sure whether he will be joining for the dinner but Farkle hopes he could spare his time for this dinner.

When his mother got home, she went straight to her room, to get change into a more comfortable attire than her work clothes. Then, when she's all ready, she went to the room where she keeps all the wine and the champagne and took a bottle of red wine for the dinner.

"Baby, you need to wake up," Farkle trying to wake Riley up. So she would change and get ready for the dinner because her parents could arrive any minute now.

"What?" Riley asked in her sleepy voice.

"Darling, you need to get ready, your parents and your brother will be here any minute now. You should get up, come on."

"I'm still sleepy," Riley said.

"You slept for three hours, that's quite enough. It supposed to be a nap. Come on, we got dinner."

"Okay, okay," Riley got up and went straight to the bathroom because she got to pee. Then, she got dress and ready for dinner.

* * *

A few minutes later, the door bell rings and Farkle lets Mr. and Mrs. Mathews in, including Auggie as well. They bring Topanga famous lasagna and also a cheesecake from her bakery.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mathews, I'm really happy you've made it," Farkle greet them.

"What a nice place Farkle, it's huge and beautiful," Topanga was amazed how you can see the view of the city from up here. It's so beautiful that they both are amazed.

"Let me take this," Farkle take the cake from Mr. Mathews and his maid helped get the Lasagna from Mrs. Mathews.

"Where's Riley, Farkle?" Cory asked.

"She's getting ready. She's just been sleeping for three hours after we git back from school." Farkle said.

"Mom, can I live here, please," Auggie asked.

"Yes you can, anytime you want," Jennifer replied, she went into the living room to greet them, "Hey Topanga, hey Cory, it's nice to see you, it's been so long since the last time we met. Have a sit."

"I love what you done to the place Jennifer," Cory said. "Different what I had in mind," he let out a small laugh.

"Very funny, Mathews," she laughs. "The dinner is ready and the table is set, it's just we have to wai-"

"MOM! DAD! AUGGIE!" Riley comes into the room and gives them a hug. "Sorry kept you guys waiting."

They all had dinner, and they all talked and laugh about old stories and what's happening now in their life. Then, during the dinner, Stuart comes home.

"Dad, you made it," Farkle said. He was happy, his father finally made it to the dinner. He was about to get bumped out that he would not make it.

"Cory!Topanga! is so nice to see you." He take off his coat and put his bag on the sofa and joined them for dinner. Since Stuart joined them for dinner, the dinner lasted longer than expected.

Later that dinner after the maids cleans up the table, they served dessert, and after dessert, Farkle and Riley took Auggie to Farkle's room where he wants to show him the video games and toys he has in his room, including a toy train that he could actually ride.

"Topanga, the reason that I'm inviting you guys here is because I wanted to show you guys something," Jennifer said.

"Oh okay, what is it?" Topanga asked.

Then she leads them to the baby room and she opened it, The room is white with a purple clouds wallpaper on the side of the wall. All the baby stuff is a mix of purple, white and pink because it's a girl.

"This is the baby room," Jennifer showed them. The baby room is linked to another room, and, the room is purple in color and by the design of the room, by the color and design choices, Topanga and Cory knows who's room is this, "This would be-,"

"Riley's room," Cory finished her sentence. "We know our daughter."

"This is really beautiful Stuart, Jennifer but why are you showing us the rooms?" Topanga asked.

"Well, we want to discuss the arrangements when the baby comes," Jennifer said.

"And you want our daughter to live with you guys when the baby comes?" Topanga asked.

"No, no, no, not every day, but we can make arrangements. We would not ask her to live with us without your concent. We would never want to take a teenage daughter from her parents. We would never do that." Stuart said.

"Then, what are you suggesting?" Cory asked

"We were planning that maybe from Friday to Sunday, Riley would be home with you guys and Monday to Thursday she would be staying with us," Jennifer explain.

"Because on Monday to Thursday, we were planning to hire a nanny while they are at school. So, it would be easier for her to stay at our place. So she could stay with the baby. And on Friday to Sunday, she would be at your place with the baby because on the weekends would be better for her to spend time with you guys and the baby," Stuart add.

"And besides, on the weekdays, you guys barely even see her since she's busy with school, but we can arrange for her to have dinner at your place every night if you want. It would not be a problem." Jennifer continue.

Cory and Topanga were amazed by the plan they've made. They have thought about everything through while Topanga and Cory never even once discuss the arrangements when the baby got here.

"It's a good plan, Minkus, we really appreciate of how well planned it is, but we need to discuss it first because it's been so sudden for us, and we haven't thought about any of this at all," Cory explains to Minkus.

"It's okay, we totally understand, it's not that easy to let your only daughter go live with somebody else. But we want you to know, you can trust us. We are trying to make things work for them and for us."

"Thank you, so much. We really appreciate it. We will let you know about it, okay?" Topanga said to Stuart and Jennifer. "We better get going, they have school tomorrow."

Then they lead them to Farkle's room which is bigger than both of the rooms.

"This is your room Farkle?" Cory asked. "Wow, this is huge, it's bigger than our living room, way bigger."

"Can I stay here daddy, please, daddy. I haven't won this game yet," Auggie begged.

"I want to stay here as well, but tomorrow you have school, so we need to go home. Let's go! Come on Riley."

"Okay, let me get my stuff."

"You can sleepover anytime you want during the summer. How's that? If your parents are cool with it." Stuart tells Auggie the offer.

"Yes, you can. During the summer." Cory smiled at Auggie. "Honey, hurry up, we'll wait for you in the living room."

"Okay dad," Riley replied.

* * *

"Bye Farkle, love you," Riley said and wave at him.

"No kiss? How come I get no kiss?" Farkle said.

Riley turned around, "Come on, come here," Farkle walked to her and she gave him a passionate kiss, and they both are out of breath,"How's that?"

"That is all I need for today," he said.

"Oww," Riley let out a small laugh, "she's kicking really hard right now,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, she can feel the butterflies too," and it made Farkle smile.

"Okay, you need to get going, your parents are waiting for you," Farkle gave her a kiss on her forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey, Riles why are you still awake, are you okay?" Farkle asked as he was waking up to Riley whispers to the baby.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just she won't stop kicking," she raised her shirt enough to reveal her stomach.

Riley hasn't been sleeping lately because the baby is just so active at night that it keeps her awake. She regretted when she said, she wanted the baby to kick because she wants to feel her. Now that she is around 32 weeks, the baby just won't stop kicking at night. She hasn't been sleeping well, and that's making her really sleepy in class.

Seeing Riley, could not sleep is making Farkle could not go back to sleep as well. They are currently at Riley's house. Farkle sleepover at her house without her parents knowing because he knows she has been having a hard time sleeping, and that he needs to be there for her.

The kicks become so strong that it could not only felt on the outside but can be seen. Farkle watched as he smooth his hand over the bump as it contorts with the movements. He can feel it poking up and tickling his palm.

"She has been moving like in patterns, since before after school," Riley said.

"I've read it in the book that sometimes movement will feel like they're in a pattern and it's usually hiccups," he explained.

"Hiccups?" Riley let out a small laugh. "I can't believe she is having a hiccup. Is the hiccup bad for her?" she sounded worried.

"Don't worry Riles, the book said that hiccups are a sign of a healthy baby that is preparing for life outside the womb," he said, trying to calm her down.

"I'm just worried. I just need to know she's alright," she sounds worried and her eyes look distant, like something's bothering her.

"What is bothering you?" Farkle started to worry seeing her staring at her stomach.

"I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Childbirth. I'm still a teenager, it's going to be hard for me," she turn her face to Farkle.

"You don't need to worry about them now. You've read the books, and you know how it works, what you should do and everything. It's going to be fine." Farkle said.

"It's easy for you to say," she looks away.

"I told you not to watch all those birth videos on YouTube. I knew it would get you to be like this, overthinking."

"I needed to be prepared."

"You know what, maybe that's why she so active at night. She could not sleep, with you overthinking, it kept her more awake," he joked.

"Not funny, you should go to sleep. You have class tomorrow,

"Yeah, you too. You need the rest. Try sleeping and imagine in two weeks is going to be summer break and you can stay in bed all day if you want while waiting for your due date."

In two weeks is going to be summer break and Farkle and Riley are so happy that they would not have to skip school a few weeks before the baby arrives. Riley is also blessed that she does not have to go to school while she is feeling like a whale. She is now too lazy to even walk because her feet is getting really sore due to the weight she is carrying. She has been trying to skip school, but Farkle keeps reminding her that it's almost summer and she need to keep her attendance well.

* * *

"Hey," Maya approached Farkle at his locker. "Where's Riley?"

"She's probably already in class in her seat sleeping or playing with her phone. She hates walking or standing with her condition now. Why?" he asked.

"About our plan after school. It needs to go according to plan. Are you sure she doesn't know anything about it?"

"Oh about that, I promise you, she has no clue."

"It's just you're so bad at keeping secrets with her," Maya squint her eyes at him.

"I know I'm bad at keeping secrets at her but this is not a secret, it's a surprise. There's a difference."

"It doesn't make sense, it's basically the same - whatever. Okay, your mom is picking me up, and the girls after school. You keep her distracted."

"Okay, tiger."

* * *

When Farkle get into his car, Riley was already in there waiting for him.

"I was looking for you," he said.

"I finished class early, and I need to avoid crowded halls."

"What do you crave today?" Farkle asked

"I'm not hungry, I just wanna go home and sleep and sleep and sleep. I'm exhausted," she let out a big sigh.

"You need to eat, the baby needs to eat. Let's get something, something you really want."

"Mmmm, what do I feel like having," she was staring at the leather seat, thinking about what she really wants. "I feel like having gelato and pastries from Ferrara Bakery & Cafe, I crave them," she said. "and a milkshake."

"Okay then, we shall get your pastries and gelato. Then we go to Topanga's for a milkshake. How's that?" Farkle ask.

"Great!"

Once they've reached the bakery, Farkle had something he needs to pick up.

"Riles, how about, you buy anything you want in the bakery when I say anything, I mean anything and you find a seat," Farkle said.

"Where are you going?" Riley asked. "I thought we would eat here together."

"I need to pick something up, just for a while. Only take a few minutes, trust me. Besides, the queue is long. I'll be there by the time you're about to pay. And here's my card which is now your card as well."

"Oh okay then, promise me, you won't be long?"

"Promise."

"Go crazy while you can," Farkle said.

"Gosh, I love you," she gave Farkle a kiss on his cheeks.

Farkle had to go to pick up something really important that he bought for Riley and the baby.

Riley went into the bakery, and she was looking at the gelato, deciding what she really wants. She feels like buying them all but it is not that she can finish it. But she was blinded by so many flavors. Suddenly, she feels like someone, tap her on the shoulder.

"Riley? Riley Mathews?" a familiar voice saying her name. She turns around and it left her speechless because it was the last person she hoped to bump into.

"Smackle, oh my god," Riley smile like she was happy to see her. Riley was mesmerized of how she looks because she looks stunning.

"Isadora, people don't call me Smackle anymore. I knew it was you, from the back, I could recognize you from the back but I almost confused because of quite a bump you have here."

"Oh, yeah. Got me into so much trouble this year."

"I bet the father, is there for you, right?"

"Yeah. Enough about me. Where have you been? I haven't seen you quite a while."

"Oh, I moved to Europe, I'm staying in London now."

"So, why are you here?"

"My summer holiday started early and I thought, why not go back to New York. I miss this place."

"You've changed a lot, the way you dress and especially the way you talk, it's different now."

"I had to go to classes to work on it, the way I talk. And as for the way I dress, this is all my friends there. I finally tried to make friends and they do me a makeover and now, here I am,"

"That's amazing," Riley was hoping that Farkle would be longer doing whatever he's doing because she doesn't want Farkle to bump into Smackle and see how amazing she has become.

"By the way, I got to go, I'm already late meeting a friend. See you later, I'm hoping to see you and your friends while I'm still in New York."

"Oh okay then, bye,"

"Bye," she said and left the bakery. She was glad that she had to go before Farkle gets here.

A few minutes later, Farkle comes in and went to where Riley is still standing.

"Please don't tell me, you haven't decided what you want," Farkle said.

"I haven't decided what I want," she replied.

"Okay, I'll be sitting at the table in the corner, okay?"

"Okay."

Riley then finally picked a few pastries that she wants and a few cannoli and she bought two flavors of gelato; pistachio and strawberry.

Farkle grabs a spoon and tries to scoop on the gelato when Riley smack his hands.

"Ouch,"

"What do you think, you're doing?" Riley asked.

"I want to taste some," he explained.

"Get your own gelato, these are mine." Farkle laughed to how she reacted to him wanting a spoon of her gelato. So Farkle bought salt&caramel flavored gelato. They sit there quite a waiting for Riley to finish her food while Riley was discussing the book she's reading and her opinions on it.

Later then when she finished, Farkle called Ben, to pick him and Riley up.

"Where are we heading Farkle?" Ben asked.

"To the Topanga's," he replied. "Because my lady, wants a milkshake."

"I don't think, I want the milkshake anymore, I want to go home."

"No, no, how about we go there for a while. I want a milkshake." Farkle said.

"Oh okay then."

 **To Maya:**

Be there in 5.

 **To Farkle:**

Okay.

* * *

Riley entered the Topanga's.

"Surprise!" everyone in the room wish her.

The Topanga's is decorated with a purple banner and pink because of the baby gender and because they know how much she loves purple.

"That's why you suddenly taking me out for gelato and insisted we going to the Topanga's"

"Yeah, because my mom and your mom and Maya is planning a baby shower for you. Farkle said. Riley then turned around and hugged her mother and Mrs. Minkus.

"Mom, Mrs. Minkus, thank you so much." Riley thanked them.

"It was all your friend Maya's idea. She insisted on doing it, I'm only helping." Jennifer told Riley. Riley searched the room for Maya and she sees her sitting at the counter while drinking her smoothie with her leg crossed.

"Peaches!" Riley squealed.

"I know, I know, I'm the greatest friends there is," Maya acting all cool.

"You're the best-est-est and greatest-est est friend there is!" And Riley hugged her tight.

"Oh my God, Riles, calm down, the baby. You're going to squeeze the little girl."

Riley was so surprised by the baby shower, she wasn't expecting one. Especially for a teenage pregnant girl to have her own baby shower. The baby shower is amazing, with the cake and decorations, it was just perfect, and every girl in our class was there to join the baby shower. They even bring presents for her and the baby but she knows that most of it are from Mrs. Minkus, Riley can tell.

After the party was over, they all wish congratulations to Riley and she thanked everyone for coming to make the baby shower work. As Riley was sitting at one of the couch at Topanga's to rest because her feet hurts, Farkle sits next to her.

"I need to give you something," he said.

"What Farkle? You gave me enough. I'm tired getting pampered, it's not fair."

"This," he gave her a box, and when she opens it, it's a silver heart necklace with initials F&R engrave on it.

"This is beautiful Farkle," and Farkle put the necklace around her neck.

"And, that's not just it," Farkle gave her another box. Riley opens to find a silver heart necklace where you can open it. Riley opens the necklace and what she finds to make her teary eyed. It's a picture of her on the right and a picture of Farkle on the left.

"This is for our baby girl, so she would have us close to her no matter what."

"This is so beautiful, very. Thank you Farkle, thank you," and she kissed him.

"I love you Farkle."

"And I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Riley shook her head stubbornly at Farkle, "No Farkle, I'm not going out there like this," she said.

"Come one, everyone is going to know you're pregnant," he chuckled. "Being fat and pregnant is two different thing."

"My thighs got bigger!" she said, frowning.

"No they didn't, you're being insecure right now." he said.

"I still can't though. Someone may laugh," she said. "I'm 34 weeks pregnant and I look like I'm about to give birth. Oh god, what if my water breaks? I won't know it!"

Farkle chuckled, "No, it won't happen. Now, come on people like seeing pregnant girls in bikinis at pools. You have been complaining about always being hot and the pool will cool you off. Now come on, I'm going to give you a perfect day."

"Someone is going to laugh at me!"

"No one will, I promise. Now, I can try carrying you out but I think that would be more embarrassing," he said and she glare at him. She wrapped her towel around her and walked out of where they pay to get in.

She groaned as they walked inside that gates and there was a lot of people around. Riley couldn't help but feel insecure with pretty skinny girls that walked past.

When got to the spot that didn't have many people, Farkle laid the blanket down and held his hand out for the towel. She frowned and hesitated but gave him the towel.

Riley crossed her arms over her chest and rubbed her arm, looking around and if anyone was looking at her as if she's crazy to come here pregnant.

But no, most of them did not pay attention to her which made her feel a little better. She placed her hand under her growing belly as Farkle helped her to sit down.

"See, no one died." he said and she glared at him.

"I'm really emotional right now, Farkle!" she said. "My hormones are going crazy, right now."

"There's Maya, Zay, and Lucas. Hey, don't," he said, grabbing the towel from her baby bump. "You should feel comfortable, not feeling bad about yourself. You're beautiful, love that bump."

"Not like those skinny tan girls." she said.

"You mean fake tan? I can smell fake spray on tan a mile away from here," he said. "You're kinda tan."

"I'm not bronze tan," she said. "Soon my stretched marks will be more noticed, I hate being pregnant," she pouted and tears start filling in her eyes.

Their friends got closer and Farkle wrapped an arm around her. She wasn't sure she hate being pregnant or she just feels being huge, sweaty and uncomfortable.

"Hey Riley, they're having a sale on their ice cream and- whoa, who made the pregnant girl cry?" Zay asked.

"She's not enjoying being pregnant right now," Farkle said. "Tell her she looks beautiful."

"C'mon, Riles. You look beautiful, I promise you. There's nothing wrong being pregnant." Maya said.

Riley looked up and they started agreeing that pregnancies are beautiful and she shouldn't feel bad of how she looks.

"I think you should worry more after you have the baby cause then your stomach is ruin, with stretch marks. Unless, you work out." Zay said and it upset Riley even more.

Her eyes watered up and Farkle groaned. "Wrong thing to say, Zay!"

Zay's eyes widen realizing what he just said, "Oh Riley, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant- well, I didn't mean it like that."

Riley laid back onto her back and cover her face with her towel, wanting to hide from the world.

* * *

She had her head turned around to watch at the kiddy pool, kid splashing around and having fun while moms sat on the ledge, gossiping with her friends and keeping their eye on their kids. That could be her one day, Riley thought.

She thought it was real sweet to find a couple in a pool teaching their daughter how to swim. The dad had such a proud look on his face and that brought tears to her eyes.

He used to look at me like that, she thought about her dad. She turned her head back around and moved her legs around, in the pool. She already had enough people asking her how far along she is, and all the stuff people ask pregnant people.

Maya was on the other side of the pool, having a good time with Lucas. Maya wanted to accompany Riley, but she refuses her offer as she want to be left alone and think Maya should go and have fun with Lucas.

She was a little bit jealous how people could have fun at the pool without being pregnant. "Hey," Farkle pat her shoulder. "Do you want to get an ice cream? They have an offer on them," he asked.

"Sure, why not," she replied.

As they walked to the ice cream truck, someone familiar approached them. "Oh my god, Farkle, Riley," Isadora said. "Farkle it's been a long time since, you know."

Farkle smiled, "I know," he said. "Well, you look different. In a great way."

Riley can't help but feel jealous because Isadora looks amazing in her bikini and she looks the other way around. She was hoping that Farkle did not bump into Isadora. She's afraid that Farkle might grow feelings for her

"When did you get back?" he asked.

"I've been back here quite a while," she said. "Riley didn't tell you? I've met her at that pastry shop two weeks ago."

Farkle turns his look at Riley. "Oh she probably did mention it, I forgot."

"Oh okay, we should catch up because I've got a lot of stories to tell you," she said before she turns her looks at Riley, looking sympathy, and hold her hand gently, "I think you're so strong, being pregnant and not together with the father. I saw Lucas just now, with Maya. They did not recognize me, but I saw them kissing."

Riley was shocked that she assumed that the baby was Lucas's and Farkle just stood there silently.

"I wish the best for you, I got to go. Bye," she said and waved as she walked away.

Riley looked really pissed at Farkle for not saying anything, when she assume the baby was not his, "Thanks a lot, I can't believe you just did that." Riley said.

* * *

She wanted to yell at him, but she doesn't want to cause drama and ran to hide, fighting to hold back the tears. She went to the locker room and hide in it, she sits on the bench in the locker room and she cried her heart out.

Her emotions have gotten worst since she reached her eight months. She had never felt so insecure about herself and she was afraid that Farkle will want to leave her for someone else.

But the thing she was so sad about, that Farkle did not even stood up to tell Isadora that she was carrying his child. But instead, he remains silent.

 _What was he thinking? Is he embarrassed that he got a pregnant girlfriend? Or he was afraid that if Isadora know, he would lose his chance with her?_ she thought.

She loved Farkle so much, that she can't believe Farkle did that. After crying for ten minutes, she pulled herself back together. She wiped her face with a paper towel and let her hair down from the ponytail. Her whole face was puffy and looked like she's been crying.

She walked out of the girls locker room and bumped into someone, "Oh I'm sorry - Charlie? Oh, hey." she said.

"Oh my god, it is true," he said looking down at her stomach. "You look great by the way," he said and give her his warm smile.

Riley was quite embarrassed seeing him, now that she is huge and pregnant. It's been a long time since she talked to Charlie since they are not in the same school anymore. She remembered how she rejected him in the new year and how hurt he looked.

"Is it Lucas's?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied.

"Who's the father?" Charlie looked confused.

"Um, Farkle," she hesitated.

"Oh, are you for real?" he seemed shocked. "I always knew there's something between you two. So where is him now?"

She frowned, "I really don't want to see him right now," she mumbled. Her eyes from dry to cry now.

"Why? What did he do?" he asked all brotherly.

"Nothing. Nothing really, just being insecure right now and he's being a jerk somehow," she said, placing her hand on her belly.

"What did he say that made him a jerk?" he asked.

"Nothing. He said nothing. Because he said nothing makes him a jerk," she sounded angry.

"Okay," he said confused not knowing what is going on.

Riley felt whiny to asked, "Do you think I'm beautiful still even being pregnant?"

"What?" he asked. "Of course, I do, Riley. Does he ever tell you, you are? Because if Farkle, did not. You know, I can take him down."

Riley chuckled. "He does, all the time actually," she said. "I just- I see all these girls, and I wish I was them right now."

"Ahh, I get it," he said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Let's get ice cream, my treat."

"Sounds good to me," she said.

After getting a cup of chocolate ice cream, they went over to a table and sat down under an umbrella and Riley was happy to get away from the sun at the moment.

"We were about to buy ice cream just now, me and Farkle. And we bumped into Smackle," she finally said. "She was all pretty now and she was all over him."

"So, you were just jealous?" he asked.

"Oh, not because of that, she was pretty. She changed her look, she looks super hot. And she was feeling sorry for me because she thought I was carrying Lucas's child while he is with Maya!" she said angrily.

"And?" he asked.

"And Farkle just stood there and said nothing and I were so pissed that I ran and hide from him. Cried in the locker room and went out, bumped into you and now, we're having ice cream," she explained.

"Do you even let him explain why he did not say anything?" he asked.

She shrugged, "No, I don't. But I'm pretty sure that he was afraid that is he tells her, I'm pregnant with his, he would lose his chance of being with her."

He chuckled. "I'm pretty sure, he did not get to chance to say anything. Maybe he was as shocked as you when Smackle said it and don't know how to explain."

She glared at him, "Don't take his side, you're supposed to be on mine."

He chuckled more,"Come on, Riles, I know how guys are. He probably just zoned out or something. Wait how long have you been in the locker room?"

"About almost fifteen minutes total," she said, confused.

"And he hasn't come and find you?" he asked and Riley realizes that he was right. That asshole hasn't! She looked around the area pool for Farkle, but she didn't see him, Maya, Lucas or Zay.

Where did he go? She questioned herself. Her hands balled up into a fist and she got up from the table, "I'm leaving."

"I'll take you home," Charlie said, getting up.

"No," she said. "I would need the walk to think, my feet hasn't started swollen up yet, so I'll be fine. But thank you, Charlie, for the ice cream," she said. "But on the other hand, can I borrow your phone?" she asked

"Yeah, sure," he took out his phone from his pocket and hand it to her.

Riley called her dad and ask him to pick her up at the pool. Cory keeps asking her what's wrong and she tells him not to worry and that she'll explain later.

"Thanks again, Charlie," she said before hugging him goodbye and walked over to where their stuff was.

* * *

"The jerk did not even bother to take the stuff," she said as she folded up the towel and grabbed her bag, throwing on a shirt and her shorts.

She then put her towel in the bag and placed it on her shoulder. She walked pouting, ready to make her way to where she ask her dad to pick her up.

 _I'm such an idiot_ , she thought.

After three minutes waiting for her dad, she saw a familiar black car driving up towards her. An angry look was on her face when she realizes, it's Farkle's car.

The car suddenly stopped next to her and Farkle jumped out of the car, "There you are!" he said loudly, walking over to her. "Gosh, Riles, you scared me to death! We couldn't find you. Maya is still looking for you with Lucas. Why haven't you picking your phone up?!"

"I left my phone at the house, remember!" she yelled at him.

"Well, where were you?" he said, concern in his voice.

She scoffed, "Like you care," she snapped. She didn't mean to sound mean and bitchy, but she couldn't help it. She was pissed, angry and hurt. It was her hormones talking.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. "Of course, I care Riley. Something could've happened to you."

"Being alone isn't dangerous," she said.

"Don't be crazy and get into the car." he said.

"I don't need your help, Farkle. Go back to Isadora, flirting with her, I'm sure you'll have way more fun then spending your time with me bitching at you."

He looked at her in complete shock, "Oh come on, Riley." he said. "I was only talking to her. You were there, you shouldn't be jealous. We're just friends."

"That's not what I was mad about Farkle!" she yelled. "And you even left me."

"I was out here looking for you. And everyone is helping me looking for you, I even called everybody and they are worried about you. I thought someone would have kidnapped you or something."

"What would someone want with a pregnant girl?" she questioned.

He groaned, "no time for sarcasm, Riles." he said. "Look, I'm sorry about whatever you're mad about," he tried to take the bag from her.

"And you don't even know what you did wrong?" she questioned him, looking pissed.

Then she spotted her dad's car and grabbed the bag from Farkle, "Now if you excuse me, being on my feet started to hurt and I want to get home." she said and hurriedly walked to her father's car and got in and ask him to go before Farkle could catch up with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Farkle has been out of her window tapping for over an hour now, "Riley, can you just let me in? Let me explain. Tell me what's wrong and what I did wrong?"

Riley laid on her side facing the other side of the room, not facing the window, "Go away!"

"Gosh! Why are you even mad?" Farkle started to sound pissed banging on the window. After a while Farkle left as he walked all the way to the front door and give a knock, he was hoping Mr. Or Mrs. Mathews to answer the door and let him in

After a few knocks, the door swung open. It was Topanga, "Hey Mrs. Mathews," he smiled politely.

"Hello, Farkle." she gave him a weak smile.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure, come in." she said.

Farkle makes a few steps in and he spotted Mr. Mathews at the dining table doing his job. "Oh hey Farkle," Mr. Mathews greet him. "If you're planning to see Riley, she strictly informs us that she doesn't want to see anybody," he said.

"I know," Farkle give a big sigh. "I thought I'll give a shot, I've been at her window tapping for an hour and she won't let me in," he run his hand through his hair and took a sit on the couch.

Cory gets out of the chair and he walked to the couch and sit next to him "What actually happen at the pool? She called me, asking me to pick her up and she refuses to tell me why."

"Gosh, I don't know," he said as he leaned back on the couch.

"You know, that's just how pregnant women are, they get mad for reasons that we don't know and it just happen. Hormones," he said. "Like her mother," he whispered.

Topanga scoffed, "Cory? I'm here," she said. "And I can hear you loud and clear." and it made Farkle chuckle.

Topanga then took a sit next to Farkle and put her arm around him, "You know, when a girl is mad, there's always a reason. Even how small it may seem, there's always a reason."

"But well, I don't know why she's really mad at me," he groaned. "I've been really patient with her like really patient with her. Whenever sometimes she say mean things that sometimes may hurt my feelings, I always am reason with her. I tell myself that maybe that is the hormones talking. How I should be more understanding because I do understand what she's going through is hard but this is just-," he groaned.

Cory chuckled, "Farkle, even I can't deal whatever you are dealing."

"Well, how about you explain, what happen. So you could recall, what she's really mad about." Topanga said with her arm still around Farkle rubbing his arm to comfort him.

"Well, we were having a good time. Then we went to get ice cream and then we bumped into Isadora."

"Smackle?" Cory asked.

"Yeah, Smackle," he said."Then she talked about nice seeing me and stuff and-" Farkle stopped as he realizes why Riley was so mad at him.

Farkle realizes that she's mad that he did not say anything when Smackle thought that she was with Lucas's child. He said nothing.

"And?" Topanga and Cory asked.

"I need to go!" he said. "Thanks, Mr. And Mrs. Mathews for listening," he said and give Cory and Topanga a quick hug and leave immediately.

* * *

Riley stuck a spoon full of chocolate ice cream in her mouth as she was eating the ice cream straight from the tub.

"Gosh, Riles, slow down on your intake," Zay warned her as he chuckled.

Stopped eating with the spoon in her hand, she look up at Zay and gave him her best death glare.

Maya laughed, "one thing I learn about pregnant women, just let her do her thing."

"That doesn't even make sense," Zay cringed his nose and turn to Maya.

The core five except Farkle, are at the Topanga's hanging out because it's summer and Riley really want to hang out with her friends but she couldn't go anywhere since her due date is coming.

"Riles, if I say this, promise me you won't get mad," Lucas said and Maya shook her head and mouthing the word 'no' to him, trying to stop Lucas, "because this have been bottling up in me and I think as a friend, I need, to be honest," Lucas said.

Riley gave him her confused look, and put down her spoon and fold her arms on the counter, "Okay, then. Just say it. I think I can take it." she smiled.

"I think you're acting like a crazy jealous girlfriend and making an irrational decision-," Lucas said.

"WHAT?!" Riley yelled

"Let me finish," Lucas interrupted. "It's been what, 4 days already you ignored him? It's not right Riley, you guys are about to have a baby here. If you can let your jealousy ruined your relationship, I don't know what will happen in the future because there are much bigger obstacles. And this is just so stupid and small that you need to learn to let go," he let out a deep breath.

"But you don't know the whole story of it-" Riley tried to defense herself.

"I know, Riles. About Isadora and talking about she thought the baby was mine. Farkle told me everything. But the problem thing is here, you shut him out and refuse to let him explain. Please don't tell me, that is a rational move," Lucas now sounded a bit pissed.

Riley realizes how she's been acting this past couple of days, how she ignored Farkle's text and calls and wouldn't let him see her until at some point Farkle stopped thinking that she needed space. _Why did she let her emotions blurred her judgments?_ she thought to herself.

"Talking about Smackle and Farkle. I saw them two days ago, together-" Zay said and Maya kicked him hard on his shin. "Ouch, Maya! Why did you do that for?" Zay whimper in pain.

Riley turns her face towards Maya, "That's not true. I mean it is true but I was just about to talk to you about that actually, at your place after this," Maya rambling trying to explain to her.

"Farkle went out with Smackle?" Riley asked with disbelieve and full of anger.

"Yeah," Zay replied and Lucas and Maya turn their face to him and give him a glare. Maya took her smoothie and poured it all on him, "I was expecting this actually," he said.

"Thanks a lot of guys." Rolled her eyes and got up and walked to the door before she tops and turn around, "You know how you said I'm a jealous girlfriend. Well, I'm not. Because now, I'm nobody's girlfriend. I'm just an emotional pregnant girl," she said and leave the Topanga's.

"Thanks a lot, Zay!" Lucas yelled and push him off the stool. Zay almost fell on his butt but he tried to maintain his balance and landed on his feet.

"You guys are so mean to me, mean couple!" Zay said.

"You did this to yourself!" Maya groaned. Maya let out a big sigh, "I'm going to talk to her!" she said and give Lucas a peck on the lips before leaving.

Maya went up to her apartment tried the bay window and she was nowhere to be found in her room. So she went to the front door and give a big knock. Cory answered the door, "Maya! Why are you here?" he asked.

"Is Riley home?" she asked, out of breath because of the running.

"Isn't she with you?" he asked worriedly.

"Oh, yeah. Probably she's with Lucas and Zay, I forgot," Maya lied. "Okay then, thank you. I got to go."

Maya called her so many times and leave her tons of voicemail but she did not call her back or replied her texts. "Gosh! Why won't she pick up!"

"Thanks for letting me hide in here with you," Riley said as she kisses his forehead.

Auggie gave her his most adorable smile, "Well, anything for my big sister. Why do you even need to hide in here?" he asked.

"I just need to," she said and slowly lay her back down on the bed.

"Okay, then. You can stay here as long as you want," he assures her.

Riley went home, a few minutes before Cory did and straight to Auggie's room because she knows that people will start looking for her and she don't want that. She needs her space to think clearly.

Riley saw all the missed calls, voicemails, and texts from Maya Lucas and even Farkle. She look through her missed calls and pressed on 'peaches', "Maya, I'm sorry I did not answer your calls. My phone was on silent." she said.

"Where were you!?" Maya yelled. "I was worried sick! I thought maybe you'd run away or anything-,"

"Maya!" Riley raised her voice and it made Maya stopped. "I'm fine, I just need space. Can you just give me space? I promise, that I'll call you tomorrow."

Riley can hear Maya's sigh through the phone, "Okay fine, call me as soon you're okay. Okay?" Maya said.

"Okay."

* * *

Riley turns off her phone for the whole day because she wants to be alone and not worried about other people. She was planning to spend her day in bed, reading the baby books and rereading her favorite novels. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, "Come in," she said and looked up to see who it was.

"Hi Riles." he came in and closed the door behind him.

"Josh, what are you doing here?" she asked as she seems surprised that her uncle came all the way from NYU and standing here in her room.

He gave her a warm smile, "Oh I wanted to talk to you," he said.

Riley's raised her eyebrows, looking confused. "Okay?" she said. "What is it about?"

Josh rubbed the back of his hair, he does that when he's nervous. "Can I sit?" he gestured towards the bed.

"Sure," Riley pat her bed.

Josh somehow looked nervous like he was about to spill a secret, "Well, I heard you had a fight with Farkle," he hesitated.

Riley's eyebrows move forward, "How do you know?" she asked. "He told you is it?" she rolled her eyes. "Why is it has to do anything with you?"

"No, it's not him that told me about, this." he said nervously.

"Then who?" Riley asked, more confused than ever. "Is it Maya?"

"No, either," he replied.

"Woah, okay, then who?"

"Isadora."

"Huh?" she raised both of her brows. She was surprised to hear her name, because the last time she heard her name was from Zay, telling about Farkle and Isadora little meeting. "Smackle? Why is she the one telling you this?" she asked.

"Because, um-" he hesitated and look down at his shoes, finding the right words. "She's sorta my girlfriend-" he said and slowly look up to find Riley's expression.

"What?" she was shocked and blink her eyes a few times because she was disbelieving of what she heard. "What?" she asked again. "When did that happen? You pull the three gap year thing on Maya and now you're dating Isadora Smackle? Do you realize she's the same age as us?" Riley asked with her disbelieve expression that she can't seem to change.

"Well, it's a long story." Josh said and he gave her his adorable grin. "I'll tell you later. The thing is I'm here, not to talk about me and her. I wanna talk about you and Farkle,"

He explained as his grin turn into a serious look in an instance.

Riley groaned, "You cannot do that, tell me you're now dating Farkle's ex and not tell me the story. Whatever you wanna say, I refuse to hear unless you start telling me about you and Isadora and how this happen!? Does Maya even know?" she asked.

"Well, I don't think so," he said. "Well, I met her at the Yankees and Mets game. She was with her cousin, she looked uncomfortable with the noise and as she was struggling in the crowd, her purse dropped and all her stuff were on the floor. So I helped her. I swear to god I did not know she was still in high school. She was wearing a loose white tee with blue ripped skinny jeans and a pair of white sneakers with her hair in a ponytail," he said, remembering how beautiful she looks.

Josh caught himself smiling and he blushes.

"Continue," Riley said.

"Well, then she thanked me for helping her and I asked for her number, and she gave it to me. So, we start texting each other and send photos and stuff. Then we started talking on the phone and video call each other. She told me she's living in London now, I don't know why I did not ask her where she's studying at. All I know is I like talking to her. She's so smart, I tell you and that's why it never crossed my mind she's still in high school because when I ask her stuff about my studies, she always has the answer," he chuckles. "When she told me that she was still in high school, I was shocked, I mean why she did not mention it like before. But then I realize that I really like this girl and age just doesn't matter anymore," he gave her a warm smile of realization.

Riley smiled at him back and pat his hand, "I'm glad that you realize that now and that you're happy."

"I'm here to let you know that, Farkle went to see her because he wanted to explain about your situation and how he is the father. He told her that the reason he did not mention it earlier, it is because he was guilty. He cheated on her with you, that leads to this. So, he doesn't know how to put the words out there." he said and Riley could not look at his face anymore. She turns away, holding back tears that are about to burst. "Farkle wanted Isadora to talk to you but, I think it's better you know, I'm the one letting you know about this," he explains.

Riley did not give any respond because she was afraid that if she starts talking, she will start crying and can't stop.

"Okay, that's all actually. I hope that helps between you and Farkle," he said and he stood up and left.

As soon as he left, Riley squeezes her eyes shut and bury her head in the bed, grabbing a fistful of the blanket. Her shoulder shakes as her sobs that she tried to contain violently break out of her. She knows that what she did was wrong. The realizes that she have not been herself lately. Since she's pregnant, she has been so pessimistic about everything and she hates it. Riley was crying her heart out not knowing how to talk to Farkle and she cries herself to sleep.

The next morning, Riley was feeling much better than before, her eyes still puffy due to crying the whole night. She grabbed her phone from her nightstand and called Maya.

"Maya, I need your help," she said with sadness in her voice.

"Riley? Are you okay?" Maya asked worriedly.

"I need you," she let out her deep breath.

"Okay, I'm coming. Now."

Riley took a quick shower and put on her shorts and a big peach color t-shirt with a 'peace' writing on it. As she was struggling to put her t-shirt on, Maya came in the window.

"Riles what happen?" Maya said catching her breath.

Riley turns around, still struggling with her shirt and smiled, "Can you help me?" Riley asked.

"Yeah, sure," Maya said and walked to her, trying to pull the t-shirt down.

"Thank you," Riley hugged Maya.

Maya grabbed Riley's face, "Riles, have you been crying? You look awful!"

"All night actually," she let out a small laugh and Maya let go of her face.

Riley walked to the bay window and sit, resting her back on the pillows. "Why haven't you call me? I could've been there." Maya turn around and walked to her.

"Josh came yesterday after dinner-" she stopped. "Do you know he's dating Smackle now?" she blurts out.

"I know," Maya chuckled.

"What? How do you even know?!" Riley asked in confusion and surprise.

Maya took a sit next to her, "Well, that was the thing I wanted to tell you the day at the Topanga's but you ran off and refuse to talk. Farkle told me about them, I was surprised. Like really surprised. He pull the 3-year gap with me and date somebody my age. That's just an asshole move. But then again, it surprises me that I'm not jealous even a bit. Because I realize that I only like the thought of him, not him. Besides, who wants to be with a guy that doesn't even want to get to know you. I want someone that knows all my flaws and weaknesses and loves me anyways," she explains as she blushed the thought of the guy that actually loves her.

"Like, Lucas," Riley whispers. "I heard he spent the night last night."

Maya's heart skipped a beat, and her eyebrows furrowed, "How do you even know?" she hesitated.

"Zay text me before you came here, asking. 'Do you want to know something?' So I replied, 'yeah sure'. He said that Lucas came to your place last night and did not come home." she chuckled. "So, you guys-"

"No!" Maya shouted. "Sorry, no," she lowers her voice. "We were watching a movie and we fell asleep. That's all," she said trying to sound casual.

"That's it? Watch a movie and fell asleep?" Riley raised her eyebrow.

"And, maybe. Making out a bit," she whispers.

"Why won't you just tell me you guys had sex?" Riley said and chuckled more.

"Because we did not. After what happen to you, we were afraid. Okay? Anything could happen. So we decided to wait when the time is right," she sounded defensive. "I'm sorry Riles, I didn't mean it that way," Maya change her tone to guilt.

"It's okay Maya. I think it's good that you know people could like to learn from my mistakes because this mess is hard. He's good for you Maya, I'm glad you found him," she gave her an assuring smile. "By the way, Josh came here yesterday and explain everything and that why I was crying my heart out last night. I screwed up badly, Maya. Real bad, and I don't know how to fix it!" her eyes started to become watery.

"Hey, it's okay Riles. We'll find a way," she scooted closer to Riley, put her arms around her and hugged her tight.


	15. Chapter 15

Riley was waiting for Farkle to answer his phone.

"Hey," Riley sounded panic.

"Hey, is everything alright?" he asks, sounding nervous.

"Um yeah, I'm all good. I did not want to freak you out but I've called everyone and no one is answering their phone," she said. "My water broke... And I'm at home alone," she cried.

"What?! Riles why don't you call me earlier?! Oh, my god, I'm coming right now! Are you in pain? Are you having contractions? Are you really sure no one is at home?" he sounded panic.

Riley holds her phone away from her, so she can suppress her laugh. A number of questions he blurts out makes her want to break into laughter. Maya was in the back trying to hold her laugh.

"Riles? Are you there?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm here," she said. "Just hurry up!" and she hung up.

Riley turn to Maya, "I don't think that's a good idea," Riley said feeling guilty as ever. "I mean, I've ignored for almost a week and suddenly I called him, telling him I'm into labor? He's going to be pissed."

Maya is still laughing, "What? It's funny. You need to talk to him how you are wrong and I'm cheering things up for you." she said.

Riley took a sit next to Maya at the bay window, "but if he's really mad, how does it cheers things up for me?"

Maya put one of her arms around her, "well, if he's mad, just tell him that it was my idea, and I insist you do it because I think its funny to mess with him once in a while," she chuckled.

"Okay I guess," Riley said feeling nervous as ever. She has been such a bitch to Farkle and

Maya pulls her into a hug, "I need to go, if anything happen, you call me okay?" she said.

Riley nodded, and Maya crawls out of the bay window and left.

After a few minutes, Riley heard a loud banging sound at the door, so she walked past the living room and slowly open the door. "Riles! Oh, my god. Are you okay? Are you ready? Have you packed?" A number of questions Farkle asked made her burst into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" he asks raising his voice with his eyebrows furrowed.

"My water didn't break... I-I'm perfectly fine," she laughs.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Riles?"

"Hey, chill, I was just messing with you," she laughs as Farkle walks in and she closes the door.

Farkle run his hand through his hair, "I don't care! That's not cool, you know I'm on the edge about this and I don't want to miss anything when it actually happens. You ignore me for almost a week and you do this to me?" Farkle raised his tone.

Her laughter dies down and she begins to feel bad about pulling his leg, but it was actually funny.

"I'm sorry, I wouldn't do it again," she promise as he took his hand and slowly drag him to her room and to her Bay window. Farkle slowly helps Riley put herself down since she is having trouble with it."Sit," she pats the space next to her.

Farkle slowly took a seat next to her. Riley is still holding his hand, keeping her head down, not knowing what to say. She knows that she was wrong for what she did to him.

"I'm sorry," she hesitated. "I know what I did wasn't fair for you," she said and tears started forming in her eyes. Farkle just remains silent and just stare at her.

"Josh told me about him and Isadora. And I Maya told me about why, you did not say anything when she assumed, you know-" she couldn't finish her sentence and took a deep breath to stop herself from bursting into tears. "I did not even let you explain, I was so emotional and being so stupid. I let my jealousy took over the best of me."

Her button lip tremble and as tears begin to slip down her face, "she was way prettier than me," she said. "and not pregnant or huge and when you don't say anything, I assume things." she chuckled when she realize how stupid it sounds when she said it out loud.

"Riley, I never care about who's prettier," he said, lifting her chin up. "In my eyes, you are way prettier anyways," he chuckled.

"You're just saying what I want to hear," she said, shrugging. "I just have all these thoughts in my head and I thought, why would a guy pick a pregnant girl over a really pretty girl?"

"Riley, don't say that," he said. "I love you since the first grade, I'd pick you over and over again over any girl in the world. You're my best friend. You are the only girl that love being friends with me when I was nothing. And I can't find that in any girl in the world if I wanted to."

She brought her hands up to her face, crying. "I'm sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me. Being pregnant makes me crazy," she forced herself to stop crying.

"It's okay," he said, pushing her hair back behind her ears. "Just don't you ever do that to me ever again. Promise?" he said, looking into her eyes.

Riley smiled and give him a peck, "Promise."

Then, Riley ran to the toilet and threw up everything she had for lunch. Farkle was soon in the bathroom at her side, holding her hair back so she wouldn't get vomit in her hair.

"Riles, what happened?" he asked.

She spit some of the remaining vomit into the toilet bowl and wipe her mouth with the back of her hand.

"I-I don't know. I just suddenly felt nauseous," she said.

"Do you want some water?" he asks, rubbing the small of her back.

"Please," she spits into the toilet again, trying to get the nasty taste out of her mouth. The one thing she won't miss about being pregnant is the nauseous feeling that comes along with it.

While Farkle gets her a glass of water, she flushed the toilet and got up and pull her hair into a ponytail. She walked back into her bedroom to realize how wet her pants feel.

"Great," she mutters to herself, she just peed in her pants.

Riley groans, she has done it a few times, lately. She can't say she's used to the feeling but she finds it amazing how little control she have over her bladder right now.

"Riles?" Farkle calls.

"I'm in the closet," she says.

He comes inside carrying a glass of water and raises his eyebrow when he sees her with her pants pulled down, rummaging through her underwear drawer.

"Um. Why did you take your pants off?" he asked in confusion.

"I peed my pants," she blushes. Riley was already past being embarrassed around him, but peeing herself, she will never get used to that.

He sets the glass down on top of the drawer then leans against the wall to watch her. Riley closed her drawer then move to put on the clean pair of underwear when more warm liquid trickles down her leg onto the carpet.

"Riles...," Farkle starts, "Did you just pee on the floor?"

At this point, Riley could feel her cheeks are bright red. She did not just pee all over the carpet. She may not have complete control of her bladder but it wouldn't just leak out of her.

"Oh god, Riles it's getting everywhere. Let's go in the bathroom," he says, trying to usher her out of the closet.

"Farkle, this isn't peeing. I think my water just broke," she said.

Farkle face goes white and Riley swear she thought that Farkle stopped breathing.

"Wh-what?" he manages to get out.

"My water just broke!" she exclaims. "And it's all over the carpet!" she can't help herself but to laugh because she somehow finds it funny.

"Oh my god. What do we do? What happens now?!" he asks, looking horrified.

Riley can't help herself but wrap her arms around him and kissed him. "Gosh, I miss you," she said and smiled. It seems to wake him up a little when he kissed her back.

"Aren't you suppose to be in pain or something? What are we supposed to do now? Should we be going to the hospital now?" he asks, looking around frantically.

"Just calm down okay?" she laughs.

"Oh my god, why are you so calm? You are never calm. What happen to the old Riley?" he still panicking.

"We read the books, we know what to do, Farkle," she said trying to calm him down. "Besides, I am fine right now, I don't feel the contractions yet. I'm going to put some pants on and you call the doctor and tell her we're coming. Okay?" she asks.

He nodded, "But you're early-"

"It doesn't matter, you just need to chill," she cut him.

He nods but still looks a little dazed, and she kiss him once more, then turn around back to her drawer to get another clean pair of pants and underwear.

After cleaning up and putting a fresh pair of underwear and some comfy sweat pants, "Ow, I can feel the contractions, can we please go?"

"Yeah, yeah of course. Where's the hospital bag?" he asks, surprisingly calm. They have prepared the bag a month before, just to be prepared.

"In the closet, under the hanging clothes," Riley winced, getting up from the bed.

He quickly grabbed the hospital bag, "Do we need anything else? Do you have your phone?"

She nod and hold up her phone for him to see it.

"Okay, ben's downstairs waiting for us," he said.

They both did not say anything as they make their way, down to the car. When they reached, the car. Ben opens the passenger side door for Riley and Farkle to climb in.

"How far are we from the hospital?" Riley asked feeling the contractions.

"Not far," he said in a panic.

"Well, call our parents! And Maya!" she demanded.

"I texted them, just now and they are on their way, don't worry," he said trying to remain calm.

Ben pulled into the hospital parking lot and Farkle went into the trunk for the hospital bag. Riley wobbled into the hospital doors. The receptionist immediately called their doctor and the nurse waltzed up to her with the wheelchair.

"How far apart are your contractions?" the nurse asked her as she sat down.

"About 20 minutes," she answered.

"What about the father, where is he?" she asked skeptically.

"He's coming, he was getting my hospital bag," she said.

"Okay great," the nurse said as Farkle ran through the doors to her.

"Sorry, your mom called and somehow she was yelling at me," he said.

The nurse pushed her down the hall and Farkle followed. They put her in a comfortable room just the way they planned it and Riley changed into the hospital gown.

"Can you get my sweater out of the bag?" she asked Farkle who was on the phone with her parents.

He unzipped the bag and got her sweatshirt. Riley put in on and laid down on the hospital bed.

"Your mom said, she and your dad will be here. They had to go home to grab some stuff and they'll be here," he said. "My parents, I'm not sure they'll be here in time but they said, they'll try. Maya, she's on her way. That's what she texted me."

Riley nodded while pushing another contraction when they heard the door open and close, "Hey soon-to-be mom and dad," it was the doctor.

"Hey Dr. Jacob," Farkle and Riley said in unison.

"I'm just going to check up on you then I'm gonna be on my way." she said.

She measures how dilated Riley was. "How far apart are your contractions?"

Riley took a deep breath,"Now they are about seventeen minutes apart," she said.

"Do you want an epidural?" the doctor asked.

She looked at Farkle,"I'm not sure yet." she said. "I want to see how it goes."

"Oh okay then," she said before she walked out.


	16. Chapter 16

"I come bearing sweets for the one who bears the child," Maya calls from the door. Riley can't help but laugh. Maya promised that if Riley ever gets into labor, she'll buy her cupcakes to make her feel happy.

"Yay, my cupcake!" Riley squealed, grabbing the white box from her.

"How are you feeling mama bear?" Maya asked as she flops down on the chair next to her.

Riley nods her head while opening the lid of the box. Inside sits a perfect two cupcakes with cream cheese frosting. Riley dipped her finger in the frosting and tasting it before she eats the whole thing. She just throws up her lunch before, so she feels so hungry.

"I'm alright, things seems to be progressing slowly, we have to just be hanging out for a while," she smiles at her.

"I can't believe we just prank Farkle about your water broke and your water did actually breaks." Maya laughed. "Does it hurt?" she asks, scrunching up her face.

Riley laughed and nod her head. "It is mostly just really uncomfortable right now. Whenever I have contractions, I need a something to distract me," she tells her.

"I'm just happy it's you and not me," Maya grins and it made Riley laugh. "Where's "Farkle anyway?" Maya asked.

"He went to grab a drink at the cafeteria," she replied. "Maya, I'm going to try to sleep," she said laying back on the hospital bed.

"Okay, then. I'll go find Farkle then," she said.

* * *

"Shh, shh, it's okay," Farkle coos while rubbing her back. The contractions had been getting stronger by the hour, but this was by far the most uncomfortable she have felt so far. It feels like a really bad that she don't know how to describe it.

"Can I get you anything? What will help?" Farkle asks, sitting next to her on the bed. When the contracts started, she moved to get out of bed but quickly found that she wasn't going to be able to walk and crouched down, at the edge of the bed.

She let out a loud breath, feeling the pain ebb away.

"Do you want me to get the doctor? Your mother?" he asks. Riley's parents arrived half an hour ago and they just went out to get something to eat.

Riley shakes her head, she was kind of annoyed with all the questions. She knows that he was trying to help and she appreciate it more than anything. But the last thing she wants right now is for someone breathing down her neck while she is trying to get through a contraction.

"Will you help me up, please?" she asks.

He quickly helps her with her feet as she lay back on the bed and turn onto her side, wanting to fall back asleep.

Farkle climbs on the bed beside her and pulls the covers over her. He moves some of her hair out of her face and kisses her forehead.

"I wish I could do this for you," he tells her quietly.

Riley smiled at his sweet words, "After all I put you through, I don't wish this upon you."

"I just hate seeing you in pain," he said.

Riley nod, knowing exactly how he feels. She would hate also seeing him go through something like this.

"It's what we get at the end, for what we did," she said and give him a warm smile.

He leans in and plant a kiss on her lips before she closes her eyes to try to get some sleep.

* * *

Riley curls her fingers into a fist as she feels another contraction coming on. They're becoming more frequent and strong. Farkle demonstrates the deep breathing that they saw in videos. Riley was glad that he remembered because she forgot about it.

"You're doing great Riles, keep breathing," he recommends. "Do you want to try some swaying?" Riley nod and he take her back and both of her hands and guides her up. Riley can feel her hands and legs are shaking and she can feel that she can't stay standing for long.

"Are you okay honey? You're shaking so much," her mom said with trouble in her voice and face.

"I'm fine, thanks," Riley said as she forces a smile.

"I'll help you get in bed," Farkle said.

"No! Farkle, I want to stand. Forget about the shaking!" she said and Farkle sighs and does what she says or she'll start yelling at him. His loving self is the only thing getting Riley through it.

Riley gets another horrible contraction and bends over with pain. Farkle holds on to her and sits her on the bed. He takes both of her hands, and stroke her fingers and kissed her on the forehead. In that moment, all Riley wanted to do is tell him how much she loves him but she can't because she's groaning with pain. Farkle rubbed her back as the pain subside.

"Are you okay, Riley?" Cory frets.

"Yeah, much better," she answer, with a reassuring smile, and look at Farkle and he helps her get back up.

"That looks really bad. Don't you think, we should get the doctor?" Lucas worries. Everyone was in the room, Riley parents, Maya, Lucas, Zay except Farkle parents. They are still not here.

"I'm okay for a moment, Lucas, don't worry," she said.

"Ouch," Riley grumble. She feels a sharp pain and let out a loud shout as she closed her eyes shut and Maya took her hand and squeeze it tight.

"Shhh, it's okay, breath," Farkle said, moving her hair from her eyes.

"Oh my god, Farkle, it hurts," she murmurs, gripping his hand tighter as she gets another contraction. A nurse came in a few minutes later.

"I'm going to do check how much you are dilated," the nurse states. Riley scrunches her nose and nod in pain. "Just three more to go, sweetie."

"What?!" she let out a loud painful moan. Riley is surprised that Farkle's hand is not broken yet from her squeezing it.

"Mom, dad, I want to go home!" she cried out loud.

"We know you do honey, we want you home too. There's not much left now, just keep breathing and it will be over," her dad said and quickly took out his phone.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Topanga asks.

"I'm recording this," he said. "So, the next time if any of them, are thinking of having sex. Unprotected sex, I shall show this video," Topanga chuckled as he holding up his phone recording.

"This is not funny! Dad!" Riley yelled at him. She was seriously pissed at him and there's nothing she can do about it.

Topanga walked to him and blocked the camera with her hand. "Cory, stop it," she said. "You're making things worst."

"Okay this is good," he said and pressed the stop button.

"Farkle, all those videos we watched, are all liars. This is supposed to be a beautiful experience," she said.

Everyone laughs at her comment, "We're sorry for laughing Riles," Maya said rubbing her arms.

"No you're not!" she disagrees.

"We are," Zay chuckled as he folds his arms.

"Sure," Riley said sarcastically. "I bet you guys love to see me hurt."

"Why would any of us like that? We love you and it's actually hurting all of us watching you go through this," Farkle said.

"Farkle, remember what I said earlier, I don't wish this upon you. Well, I take that back! I wish this upon you and all of you," she said.

After a few minutes, she rests her eyes. "I really do hate seeing you like this," Farkle said.

"I know," she said.

"Does anyone wants anything? Coffee?" Maya offers, stretching as she gets up. Everyone declines except Riley.

"I want the baby to come out, please," she order.

Maya chuckles. "I'm certain she'll be here soon," Maya said and walked out the room with Lucas.

"OH MY GOD! FARKLE!" she screams and grabbed his shirt and pull him closer. Zay quickly called for the nurse.

"Good news everyone," the nurse announce, "Just one centimeter to go. I say it won't be long and it's time everyone else left now, except for those who are staying for delivery."

"What's happening?" Maya asks as she walked in.

"Everyone need to leave as she is only one centimeter left," Cory replied.

"Okay then, I'll make this quick because you can give birth any minute now," she quickly gets next to Riley. "Basically, I love you so much, you're my sister, you know that right? Good luck and I'll see you soon with your little family."

"Thanks, peaches. That's so sweet. I love you too, so much. I don't know how I'd have done this without you," she admit it with a big smile. Maya then hugs her and sniff back her tears.

"Keep her safe Farkle," Maya said to him.

"Always and forever," he promises.

Before Zay leaves, he walked to Farkle. "Zay, what the-?! You kissed my head!" Farkle said through his laughter.

"There's wasn't time for a hug!" Zay exclaimed.

Riley parents kissed her forehead before they leave with the others leaving Farkle with Riley, the nurse, and the doctor.

"Ow, ow, ow, Farkle help," she started crying. "Please make it stop," Farkle started to panic, not knowing what to do.

"Please don't cry darling, I hate seeing you like this, it makes me wanna cry too," he said as he weeps. The contraction ended and she stopped crying and turn to see Farkle crying.

"Please, calm down Farkle. You're freaking me out here. You can't have a panic attack while I'm giving birth okay?" she ask for assurance.

"Okay, okay." he replied and Riley pulled him closer and give him a kiss and stroke his hair.

"See, everything's okay," she smiled showing him that everything will be alright.

Riley cringes and wails with pain. "Breath darling."

"She's now ten and ready to push," the doctor announces. Farkle looks back at Riley's who's breathing with all her might. "Okay, when you get the urge to push with the next contraction, the push will all you got okay?" the doctor reminds her. She nods and start to push. She whimpers and flings her head back on the pillow with pain.

"I'm sorry dear, but you need to push more if you want to see your baby. Just push harder," the doctor said. They wait for another contraction and when she gets it, she pushes again. Farkle stroke her cheek and move her hair out of her face.

"Keep pushing, Riles, you're almost there," he cheered. The contraction finishes and she flings her head back again.

"I don't think I can do this much longer," she whines, "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can! I believe you can, c'mon Riles, don't you want to meet our daughter?" he asks and she starts whimpering and pushes.

"That's wonderful, one more push like that, the baby's head will be out," the doctor said.

Riley pushes when the next contraction came, "the head is out, two more pushes honey and she will be here," Riley push. "That's great, this last one, she'll be out," the doctor said.

Riley took the last deep breath and push. She shouts this time and stops when she hears a cry, soft and high. Hearing their baby girl's cries make them bawling their eyes out. They place her on top of Riley's chest and they watched her with love and excitement.

"Farkle, do you want to cut the cord?" the doctor ask and he nods. He cuts the cord and stand back next to Riley with the baby still on her chest.

"She's beautiful," Riley starts crying.

"Riles?" he calls her and she looks at him and smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Riley replied and they kissed each other.


	17. Chapter 17

The doctors were getting Riley all cleaned up and also the baby. Farkle kissed both of their heads; Riley's and the baby's before he leave the delivery room and go out to the waiting room to give everyone the news. Everyone stood up when they saw Farkle walked out of the delivery room.

"So how was she?" Cory asked.

Farkle gave them all a grin while they all stare at him with excitement. "She's amazing," his grin turned into a wide smile, "they're both are amazing."

"So can we see her now?" Maya asked with excitement in her voice.

"The doctor is cleaning her up and the baby," he explained. "The nurse will let us know when they're done with her."

They waited for quite a while before the nurse came, "you can see her now," the nurse informed them.

They are all so excited to see the Riley and the baby. Maya practically jumps at her feet and screamed a yes, following the nurse to Riley's room. Maya immediately rushes to Maya's side, where she went to her other side. Everyone gasp at the beautiful baby in Riley's arm.

"She's perfect," Topanga cries and turn her head to see Cory's expression.

"She is," Cory said as he tried to cover his eyes to stop them from watering.

"Mom, dad, cmon, please don't cry," Riley let out a small laugh.

"We're not!" they say in unison.

"Don't get so emotional guys, it's just a baby," Auggie said as he struggles to get on the bed, to sit next to her.

"Let me help you," Farkle said and help him get on the bed.

"She's so small, she looks like an alien. I can't tell she looks like you or Farkle," Auggie said and face Riley and give her grin. "A very adorable cute alien, I mean."

"Well, to me she's freaking adorable! Congratulations you two," Maya said. Lucas was standing behind Maya staring at the baby. "Yeah, you did an amazing job, Riles, she's adorable."

"Wow, I can't believe you both had a baby and it's here." Zay pointing at the baby as his disbelieve face.

"Can I hold her?" Maya asks. Farkle looked at Riley for confirmation as she smiles and nod before he carefully took the baby and place her in her arms, making sure she holds her properly.

"Hold her head carefully," he tells her, practicing it for her. He put Maya's hand under her head and she thanks him. "That's perfect," Farkle said in relief.

"She's perfect," Maya corrects, using her other hand to touch her tiny cheeks. "She's so adorable Riles, I feel like I have the potential of eating her because she's so cute," she said while stroking her cheeks gently with her finger.

"Okay I'm taking her back," Farkle said as he tried to take her and everyone laughed.

Maya took a step back and laughed, "Hey, chill papa bear, I'm still not done with her." she said. "You know what guys? The longer I hold her, the more I feel like maybe I want one," she smiled while looking at the baby and everyone was in shock of what she said. Maya looks at everyone and before anyone said anything, "I mean someday, in the future. Not now!" she chuckled.

Everyone let out their breath in relief. "Thank God you were kidding, I am not expecting my another girl to be a teen mom," Topanga said in relief.

"And I can't wait when that happens," Maya said and turn around and give small grin at Lucas.

"Okay Maya, your time is up. Her grandparents haven't held her yet. So yeah, we want to hold her." Cory said as she slowly took her into his arms. Topanga that is standing next to him, stroke the baby girl's hair while trying to contain herself from crying.

"Honey, does she have a name yet," Topanga asks as she turns her face at Riley and Farkle who was sitting next to her.

"Yes, we did. I thought you never ask. I would let Farkle do the honor and I hope nobody starts tearing up," Riley looked at Maya.

"Well, are you ready guys?" Farkle assure. "Her name is Penelope Rosie Minkus," he introduces. The moment Maya heard the name 'Penelope' she grabbed the Riley's hand, "Thank you guys," she looked at Farkle and Riley. "I can't believe you name her after my middle name," she said as started to tear up.

"Maya, no! I warn you not to tear up," she chuckled and wiped Maya's tears. "We decided to name her Penelope because we know how you like to keep your middle name as a secret and we don't know why because it's a beautiful name, so we decided that we want our girl to have a beautiful name and I give her middle name Rosie because it's your grandmother's name mom," Riley turn her face to her mom,"Because I know how much you love her." she continued. "C'mon not you too, mom!" she said, once her mom started tearing up.

"It's a beautiful name, it suits her really well," Cory said with Penelope still in his arms before he passes her to Topanga.

"Wow, it's been a while since I hold a tiny baby," she holds her with the stain of tears still on her cheeks. "Hey, Penelope. I'm your grandma." she greet her in her baby tone and play with her baby hair. "Oh my god, she's awake, she opened her eyes!" Topanga said in excitement.

"She has your eyes Farkle," Cory said. "It's blue."

They were surprised that Penelope did not cry when she wakes up. She only moves a little and her eyes wonder around. Topanga could not let go of her and everyone is crowding her to get their hands on the baby.

"Okay fine. Who's next," she said before she kissed her forehead.

"Oh my god, can I actually hold her?" Zay asked.

"Yes, but Zay promise not to drop her." Riley reminds him worriedly.

"Yeah how about you take a seat first before you hold her," Farkle add.

"Guy's I'm not that awful to be dropping a baby," Zay said.

"You know Zay, just to be safe. I suggest you take a seat." Lucas laughed.

Finally, Zay agreed to sit before they allow Topanga to pass her to him on account of his clumsiness. Zay could not help himself to smile wildly when holding her because he never actually holds a baby before.

"Guy's I think she's checking me out!" Zay said. "Penelope, sorry to say this but I have a girlfriend." he jokes and everyone laughed.

"Okay, guys. I'm done," Zay said after only a few minutes holding her.

"That was quick," Lucas said as he spontaneously took her out of his arms. "I love babies so much. I would want a baby girl too one day." he looks at Maya and smiled.

"That's just gross guys, we're still in the room, c'mon." Zay interrupted and Lucas and Maya just in embarrassment. They both did not say anything as Lucas pass her to her grandfather. Cory then takes her granddaughter and kiss her on the forehead. While they were still cooing over Penelope, Farkle kissed Riley on the head and gazed at her. Her eyes are fixed at her father holding the baby surrounded by everyone as she rests her head on him.

Riley looks exhausted but she's really happy. She thanks, God that her pain has been replaced with happiness. This is one of the happiest moments for Riley where they are all together as a big family.

Farkle moved his mouth to her ear and whisper, "I love you so much, Riles."

Her smile grew and she whispers back, "And I love you more." and she giggled. "Where are your parents anyway?" Riley asked once she realize that they have not been here.

"Their flight got delayed due to the weather but they say they'll be straight here once it is clear." he explained.

"She already falls asleep," Maya said, stroking her cheeks. "Wait she opened her eyes, never mind."

"That was a quick snooze," Topanga says. Then the nurse came and asks Riley whether she wants to begin breastfeeding or if they'll just bottle feed her. Riley wanted to begin with breastfeeding since she read that breast milk is good for the baby's development. So, Cory passed Penelope to her.

"So, we can stay and watch?" Zay asks in excitement.

Maya hit Zay hard on his arm, "Ha- Ha very funny Zay, let's go! Bye Penelope, I'll be back," Maya said as she pull Zay out of the room and Lucas followed behind.

"We'll let you have some privacy for this moment," Cory says, taking Auggie to exit the room.

"Let us know when we can come back in," her mom says, giving her daughter a kiss and the baby a stroke on the cheek.

* * *

"So, are you ready?" Farkle asks just to make sure.

"Definitely," Riley said as she pulls her shirt down to reveal one side of the breast. "You can leave or turn away if you want," she said.

"No, I want to stay and watch unless that creeps you out," Farkle said awkwardly.

"No, it doesn't, you've seen my boobs Farkle." she chuckled. "And I want you here," she said as she took his hand and squeeze it and Farkle smiled.

The baby's face and body are facing Riley now, tummy to tummy. Riley compresses her breast and when Penelope open her mouth wide, Riley latch her onto her nipple, making sure she's latching onto everything or else she learned that you can get sore nipples if the baby does not latch right and she don't want any more pain. When the baby starts to suck, experiencing it for the first time feels odd for Riley, but then when she locks her eyes with Penelope, her eyes stares up at her, Riley can feel her heart skipped a beat. Her skin touching off hers makes the whole moment feels perfect for Riley. She feels more connected to her than ever.

"Farkle," she calls in a whisper.

"Is everything okay?" he worries, rubbing her back while studying Penelope and her for something wrong.

"This feels oddly amazing, look at me!" she exclaims. Riley can feel her eyes started to water. She was very emotional as this is a new experience for her, for both of them and so far, she is enjoying it already.

"They're right when they say that babies are gifts," Farkle declares, stroking and kissing Penelope's head as she sucks quickly. "She's really hungry, huh?"

"I can't believe our unexpected mistake turns out to be so beautiful," Riley said and Penelope starts to slow down because she's full and she eventually stops. Riley unlatches her from her and looks down at her peacefully falling asleep in her arms. "This is crazy, I can't believe we made her." She looks up into Farkle's eyes, "In a stable." She adds and laughed and Farkle laughed.

"Gosh, I'm always torn apart whether I should remember our first time or not. Not because it wasn't great but because it was in a stable," he said while laughing.

"C'mon, it's very sexy. Like in those country movies." she said as she gives him a smirk while her eyes still lock into his. Farkle then leans closer and he places a soft, feather like kiss on her lips.

The nurse then came in a few minutes later. "We're going to give her a bath now if you don't mind. Daddy can come and watch and mommy can get some rest." The nurse said smiling at the baby as she took her and exits the room.

"You get a long sleep, Riles. You deserve it because you've done an amazing job today. I'm so proud of you. I'm gonna check out on Penelope, and I'll be here when you wake up." he said and kiss her head.

"Farkle you can go home and get some rest too. You've been awake all night too," she said while holding his hand.

"Nah, probably I'm gonna sleep in one of the chairs in the room. I'm not leaving okay, no matter what you say," he said. "Besides, I can have Ben pick up my clothes from home and probably bring a blanket."

"Okay, but promise me you would go home to bed if the chair gets too uncomfortable." she said sternly.

"I will but it won't be. I'm sure the hospital has a lot of people sleeping on the chair, so they've made them comfortable for people." Farkle explained.

About a minute later after Farkle leaves, Riley's parents come back inside as she was about to fall asleep.

"I'm sorry, you're about to sleep," her mom strokes her hair.

"It's okay. I'm really exhausted. Farkle just went out to check on Penelope," Riley said.

"We know, we were talking to the proud daddy." Cory interrupt. "We wanted to say bye because we're heading home for a while and we'll be back in a few hours, to let you sleep. And also Auggie is sleeping on Maya's lap right now," he explained.

"Please don't come back until you guys have a long good rest," Riley said. "But before you go, I want to thank you guys for everything. For not treating me any different through this mess I'm in," she said as she starts to cry. "I love you guys so much and you guys are the best parents yet and I hope I did not disappoint you guys as parents because I've done a shitty job as a daughter, I feel."

Topanga hugged her and rubbed her back as Riley's face is on her chest now. "Hey don't say that we love you the way you are. No matter how big of a mistake you make throughout your life we will always be there. That's our job. We are your parents, we are happy that we are the people you would lean to when your life gets hard." Topanga said.

Cory kissed Riley on the head, "Yeah honey, I might be disappointed at first because I'm your father and it was hard for me for you get into quite a mess because it not how I picture your life would be but seeing Penelope just now, everything changed. How can our precious grandchild be a mess, she's an angel. And we love her and we wouldn't trade her for anything. We'll be here along the way honey." Cory explained.

Riley pulled her face from her mom with her cheeks are wet and hugged her dad.

"Thank you so much, I love you guys so much." as she continues to sob.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating for so so long. I've been really really busy with school and stuff. And I hope you guys love the name.**


End file.
